Field trip to Bandung!
by Belgium Waffle
Summary: Para nations field trip ke Bandung! Tepatnya di hotel panorama, Lembang. Mereka juga akan pergi ke tempat-tempat seru lainnya lho! Bagaimana serunya? Check inside :D CHAPTER 6 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: fic kedua saya! terima kasih buat Higashiyama-san, BraveNina, dan Haruhi Kitahara yang sudah review fic saya yang judulnya "Songs For Our Class" :D juga buat yang lain yang udah baca walaupun gak review, termasuk temen SD author. Ngomong-ngomong, maaf itu anymous review nya di disabled, soalnya lupa di enabled =A= sekarang siapa pun bisa review kok! Oh iya, fic ini terinspirasi dari perpisahan kelas 6 author yaitu nginep di hotel Panorama, Lembang, Bandung. Kenangan yang gak bisa dilupakan :') #lebay. Dari pada banyak bacot, mendingan langsung aja deh! Enjoy ^^**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia tetep punya Hidekaz Himaruya dan lagi-lagi saya hanya meminjam karakternya.**

**OC: cewek semua kecuali Brunei & Myanmar.**

**Warning: OC, OOC, miss typo, random, dll.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Persiapan<p>

* * *

><p>Suatu malam, di rumah kediaman Benelux...<p>

"Duh, Mei, kita gak perlu bawa baju banyak-banyak kali! Kan cuma semalam! Yang ada malah berat-beratin tas, udah gitu kalo gak muat di tas gimana? Kira-kira cuma perlu beberapa pasang. Nih, liat daftar bawaannya! Snack nya mau taro mana? Peralatan mandi? Kamera? Haduh lama-lama gue juga ikutan bingung ini namanya..."

"Belgie, jangan kelamaan ngobrol di telpon! Kamu kan juga harus siap-siap buat ke Bandung besok!" Netherlands menegur Belgium yang sedang telponan dengan Taiwan sambil mengacak-ngacak lemarinya.

"Ih, broer gak liat aku lagi ngapain?" Jawab Belgie kesal sambil terus mengacak-ngacak lemarinya.

"Mengacak-ngacak lemari? Itu bukan termasuk persiapan, Bel. Kalo kamu udah memasukkan beberapa barang ke dalam tasmu itu baru persiapan." Personifikasi negara Belanda ini menghampiri adiknya. "Apa yang kamu cari?" Tanya Nethere.

"Baju buat di Bandung..."

"Ambil 3 pasang, persis seperti aku sama Luxie." Saran Netherlands.

"Hmm...oke." Belgium mengambil 3 pasang pakaian. Kemudian, ia berbicara di telpon lagi. "Mei, kata Nesia Bandung itu lumayan dingin lho waktu malam. Mungkin perlu bawa jaket, tapi siangnya panas sih..."

Netherlands menghela nafas dan memilih untuk tidur. Jam yang menunjukkan pukul 10 malam menjadi alasan yang sangat tepat baginya. Lagipula, Luxembourg sudah selesai mempersiapkan barang-barangnya untuk field trip besok. Ingat, ini field trip, bukan study tour atau perpisahan.

Nah, kira-kira begini suasana beres-beres di rumah para nations:

Di tempat Asian Family terlihat Taiwan yang sedang telponan dengan Belgium sambil membereskan barangnya, Japan yang barang-barangnya sudah siap & rapih, China yang sedang membantu Hong Kong mengecek daftar bawaan, dan South Korea yang sedang mengacak-ngacak lemarinya dan melempar apapun yang tidak ingin dibawa ke belakangnya.

Di tempat The Nordics terlihat suasana yang aman nyaman dan damai—kecuali Denmark.

Di tempat ASEAN 1 (Indonesia, Malaysia, Brunei & Singapore) terlihat Indonesia dan Malaysia yang lagi berantem gaje, Singapore yang asik dengan HP nya, dan Brunei yang semua barang-barangnya udah siap.

Di tempat ASEAN 2 (Thailand, Vietnam, Philippines, Cambodia, Laos & Myanmar) terlihat suasana yang tenang karena semua barang sudah siap (kira-kira beginilah ASEAN kalo nggak ada Indonesia & Malaysia).

Sisanya masih dalam proses persiapan (author mager -dilempar globe-).

Oh iya! Penjelasan asal usul ke Bandungnya kan belom! Ini dia...

Jadi, sebulan yang lalu, diumumkan di World Academy atau Gakuen Hetalia (terserah mau disebut apa) bahwa akan diadakan field trip ke Bandung. Tepatnya di hotel Panorama, Lembang. Kertas pengumuman dibagikan seminggu sebelum keberangkatan, sudah termasuk barang-barang yang perlu dibawa dan juga jadwal kegiatan selama disana.

Dan sekarang para nations sedang bersiap-siap untuk keberangkatan besok.

Mari kita lihat personifikasi negara tercinta kita yang sudah selesai dengan acara pertengkarannya dengan Malaysia, adiknya.

"Cek twitter ah..." Nesia mengambil HP nya yang tergeletak di meja dan membuka twitter. Ternyata pas dibuka, mention numpuk, saudara-saudara!

_-twitter di HP Nesia-_

**America** Yosh! Besok mau pergi ke Bandung! Tour guide kita kali ini (at)**Indonesia** lho...

**Indonesia** MBAHMU? Wooii gue itu peserta field trip juga nyong! RT (at)**America**: Yosh! Besok mau pergi ke Bandung! Tour guide kita kali ini (at)**Indonesia** lho...

**Austria** Habis dari Saung Mang Udjo, kita beneran udah bisa main angklung nih? (at)**Indonesia**

**Indonesia** Gak gitu juga. Liat aja besok RT (at)**Austria:** Habis dari Saung Mang Udjo, kita beneran udah bisa main angklung nih?

**Hungary** (at)**Indonesia** Nes~ Bandung bagus gak?

**Indonesia** Bagus banget! Paris van Java! RT (at)**Hungary:** (at)**Indonesia** Nes~ Bandung bagus gak?

**France** Besok mau ke ibukota gue yang di Jawa ;D tempatnya (at)**Indonesia** tuh...kan Paris van Java!

**Indonesia** Gih. Makan tuh Bandung! RT (at)**France:** Besok mau ke ibukoya gue yang di Jawa ;D tempatnya (at)**Indonesia** tuh...kan Paris van Java!

**Indonesia** Para fans gue~ gue mau exit yah! Besok kita ketemu. Jangan buat mention gua numpuk lagi, OK? Bye~!

Tweet narsis seorang Indonesia mengakhiri hubungannya dengan twitter. Untuk sementara sih...

"Singapore, jangan main HP melulu! Siap-siap gih, jangan bikin baju yang kamu ambil buat dimasukin ke tas malah duduk manis tanpa dosa di pangkuanmu begitu..." Kata Indonesia dengan ciri khas kakak tertua yang bijak (tapi jarang banget begini).

"Iya kakak..." Jawab Singapore malas.

"Hoi ndon, lo sendiri siap-siap juga dong!" Malaysia datang tiba-tiba. Seperti yang bisa kita tebak, dia sudah selesai duluan.

"Yaelah, lo gak liat gue lagi ngapain?" Balas Nesia.

"Duduk di tempat tidur. Emang udah berapa pasang baju yang udah lo masukin?"

"belom ada TAPI BUKAN MASALAH BAGI GUE!" Kayaknya sifat bego nya Nesia kumat, teman-temin.

Malaysia sweatdrop.

'Terkadang aku heran kenapa kak Nesia jadi kakak pertama.' Batin Brunei dalam hati.

Kita beralih ke tempatnya America dan Canada...

"Akhirnya selesai juga...terima kasih bantuannya, Kumakichi!" Canada dapat bernafas lega setelah melihat barang-barangnya sudah tersusun rapi.

"Dare?"

"Canada da yo...tadi yang kamu bantuin siap-siap tuh siapa, sih?"

"Matthew, Canada."

Matthew lalu mengadakan syukuran dirumahnya karena Kumajirou ingat namanya.

Abaikan kalimat terakhir.

"Mattie, bantuin aku ngecek daftar bawaan dong!" Alfred menyerahkan kertas berisi daftar bawaan untuk pergi ke Bandung.

"Hmm...oke. Pakaian lengkap?"

"Udah."

"Snack?"

"Udah."

"Peralatan mandi?"

"Udah dong!"

"Kamera dan hiburan lainnya?"

"Udah."

"Uang?"

"HERO punya banyak uang."

"Obat-obatan?"

"Ud- AAH GUE LUPA BELI OBAT-OBATAN!"

"Kan cuma buat yang punya penyakit, Alfred..."

"...oh iya, ehehe..."

Di tempat Hungary...

"Baju? Cek. Snack? Cek. Peralatan mandi? Cek. Hiburan?"

Elizaveta melihat kearah frying pan, kamera, handy cam, dan doujishi.

"CEK!" Teriak Elizaveta dengan riangnya.

Setelah semua barang yang ia perlukan sudah masuk ke dalam tas, Elizaveta naik keatas tempat tidur dan bersiap-siap untuk tidur.

"Tuhan, semoga di Bandung banyak hint yaoi!" Doa Elizaveta sebelum tidur.

'See you tomorrow, Bandung~!'

Kira-kira begitulah yang diucapkan oleh para nations dalam hati.

* * *

><p><strong>Huaaa maaf kalo chapter ini gaje (T_T) mungkin udah ada yang ngira chapter ini bakal udah di Bandung, tapi belom. Sekali lagi mohon maaf semuanya~! Chapter 2 saya usahakan gak update lama kok, tenang aja. Akhir kata, tolong review nya! NO FLAME!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: chapter 2~! Akhirnya berangkat juga mereka ke Bandung! Terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya buat reviewnya :') oh iya, ngomong-ngomong pada mengira saya ini orang Bandung ya? Maaf, saya orang Jakarta, bukan Bandung ^^" cuma pas kelas 6, saya perpisahan ke Bandung. Balasan review ada di A/N yang dibawah ya! Happy reading :D**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia punya Hidekaz Himaruya, dan yang lainnya juga punya pencipta masing-masing.**

**OC: perempuan semua kecuali Brunei & Myanmar**

**Warning: OC, OOC, human name used (kecuali yang belum ada human name), random, maybe miss typo(s), gaje, dan beberapa hal aneh bin ajaib yang lain.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Bandung!<strong>

* * *

><p>World Academy terlihat sangat ramai pagi ini.<p>

Terlihat 5 bus pariwisata, koper-koper yang berisi penuh dengan pakaian, snack, dan peralatan lainnya, kertas berisi jadwal field trip yang sedang dipegang oleh pemiliknya masing-masing, dan tentunya, murid-murid World Academy atau Gakuen Hetalia yang berhamburan di sekitar halaman sekolah menunggu keberangkatan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar suara dari speaker.

"_Kepada murid-murid World Academy, diharapkan segera-"_

"YEAAAAAAYYY~!"

"_-Berkumpul di lapangan untuk mendengarkan pengumuman dan tata tertib selama di Bandung."_

Para nations kipa dengan suksesnya.

"ANJEERR! GUE KIRA BERANGKAT SEKARANG!" Teriakan seorang Mathias berhasil membuat Iceland yang ada disebelahnya tuli selama 2 detik.

Dan akhirnya, nations berkumpul di lapangan dengan rusuhnya. Mereka mendengarkan pengumuman yang sangat singkat (baca: lama nya gak ketulungan).

"Jadi, kalian akan berangkat pukul 7." Ancient Rome mengumumkan.

Seluruh nations cuma bisa pasang muka penuh derita melihat jam dinding sekolah yang menujukkan pukul 06.30 pagi.

"Tujuan kita yang pertama yaitu tempat peristirahatan di Jawa Barat. Disana kalian bisa ke toilet, jajan sebentar, jalan-jalan dan foto-foto kalau mau. Setelah itu, kita melanjutkan perjalanan lagi, yaitu ke hotel Panorama di Lembang. Di hotel, setelah check in dan dapat kamar masing-masing, kita beres-beres dan istirahat sebentar. Jam 1 siang kita berangkat ke Saung Mang Udjo dan kita disana sampai jam setengah 7 malam. Sampai di hotel, kalian istirahat lagi, silahkan main-main sepuasnya. Tapi jangan lupa, jam 10 ada Assembly. Kalian bisa menampilkan berbagai macam pertunjukan. Besoknya, jam 11 siang kita check out terus pergi ke POM Tahu Lembang."

_'Pabrik tahu? Beneran Field trip gak sih, ini?'_ Kira-kira begitulah pemikiran para nations.

"Dari POM Tahu Lembang, kita makan siang di Sari Sunda. Setelah itu kita melanjutkan perjalanan ke rumah mode. Silahkan shopping sepuasnya."

Nations cewek langsung tersenyum lebar mendengar kata-kata "shopping", apalagi ditambah "sepuasnya".

"Sehabis dari rumah mode, kita ke Kartika Sari buat beli oleh-oleh. Terakhir, kita jalan pulang. Itulah kegiatan selama di Bandung. Ada pertanyaan?"

Suasana sunyi senyap.

"Oke, kalo nggak ada, cek bawaan kalian. 5 menit lagi kita berangkat."

"YES!" Seru semua murid.

Setelah memastikan bahwa bawaan mereka lengkap, mereka segera ke gerbang sekolah dan naik ke dalam bus satu persatu.

Ayo cek suasana bus 2. (entah kenapa author milih bus ini.)

"Ve~ Doitsu~ aku duduk di sebelahmu yaa!"

"...terserahlah."

"Iggy~! Duduk sebelahku, pleaseeeee!"

"Git. Yaudah deh, mumpung dapat tempat!"

"AH! ITU ADA TEMPAT DUDUK! MINGGIR, SEMUANYA! GUE YANG AWESOME MAU DUDUK SITUU!"

Sesampainya di kursi yang ia pilih, ternyata ada seseorang yang juga duduk disana. Entah kenapa Gilbert terpaku dengan orang itu.

"Maaf. Cuma mau bilang. ANJIR LO IMUT BANGET!" Gilbert, kayaknya anda gak nyadar dia itu siapa.

"Gil...ini aku..."

"Eh? Matthew? Ya ampun! Sorry, gue yang awesome ini nggak nyadar! Abis kamu imut banget sih..." Gilbert salting sendiri.

Matthew pun blushing dengan suksesnya.

"Aku duduk sini ya? Samping kamu~"

"B-boleh...ayo sini." Jawab Matthew.

"Yay!"

Setelah di absen satu persatu, bus pun berangkat.

Inilah suasana bus selama di perjalanan.

"Ve~! Pemandangannya bagus banget!"

"Italy, ini kan masih di tol..."

"Tol itu juga lumayan bagus kok, mon cher~" Francis muncul tiba-tiba.

"JAUH-JAUH LO DARI FELI!" Teriak Ludwig histeris.

"Vee~"

"Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me, infect me with your love and fill me with your poison~ take me, ta-ta-take me, wanna be your victim, ready for abduction~ boy, you're an alien, your touch so foreign, it's supernatural, extraterrestrial~" Nesia malah karaokean sendiri.

"Raivis~ lagi apa, da~?" Tanya Russia dari bangku belakangnya. Lengkap dengan senyuman yandere yang membuat Raivis-

BRUK!

"LATVIAAAAA~!"

Beberapa lama kemudian...

"Huh...lama-lama dingin juga ini bus!" Alfred segera memakai jaketnya.

"Sial, masih berasa dingin gini! Woi AC nya berapa sih?" Kata Alfred sedikit berteriak.

...

Kacang emang mahal, Fred. Temen-temenmu lagi pada asyik sama kegiatannya sendiri (dengerin musik, tidur, ngobrol, dan hal-hal lain).

"Kasian deh lo dicuekin." Sindir Arthur.

Tiba-tiba, Alfred meraih tangan Arthur.

"Iggy~ tanganmu hangat~!"

Alfred lalu menutup matanya dan tertidur hanya dengan beberapa detik (A/N: cepet amat pulesnya -_-). MASIH DALAM KEADAAN MEMEGANG TANGAN ARTHUR.

Arthur menghela nafas panjang sambil blushing nggak karuan. "Git...tangan gue belom dilepas, dia malah ketiduran...emang segitu dinginnya apa?"

"Hehe...lumayan...foto USUK nambah, hohoho..." Gumam Elizaveta sambil memotret Alfred dan Arthur dari belakang.

* * *

><p>1 setengah jam kemudian, mereka sampai di tempat peristirahatan di Jawa Barat.<p>

"Roderich, tolong umumin kalo kita udah nyampe di tempat peristirahatan. Nih, pake toa ini." Pinta Ancient Rome. "Kasih tau kalo waktu jalan-jalan disini cuma 10 menit ya." Tambahnya lagi.

"OK."

_"Ehm, teman-teman, kita udah nyampe di tempat peristirahatan di Jawa Barat. Silahkan turun. Ada waktu 10 menit buat jajan, ke toilet, foto-foto atau jalan-jalan sebentar disini. Nanti, pas mau berangkat lagi bakal di absen satu-satu kok! Ada pertanyaan?" _Roderich mengumumkan dengan wajah datar.

Elizaveta mengacungkan tangannya. Sementara yang lain sudah turun duluan.

"Ya, Eliza?"

Entah kenapa, ekspresi Roderich berubah 180 derajat. Ia sekarang menatap kearah Elizaveta dengan senyuman yang...well, bisa bikin fans nya Roderich mati tak elit. Akibatnya, Elizaveta pun sukses melihat kearah Roderich dengan amat sangat terpesona. #lebay

"Eliza, tadi mau nanya apa?" Oh Roderich, tolong senyumnya gak usah ditambah lagi sebelum Elizaveta pingsan.

"Ng...nggak..um...kamu sendiri gak turun?"

"Oh iya, aku lupa! Turun bareng, yuk?" Roderich mengulurkan tangannya.

"Oke...ng-ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kamu tiba-tiba ngulurin tangan begini?"

"Eh?"

Ups. Roderich salting.

"Woi, kalian berdua pacaran mulu! Ayo turun, keburu waktunya habis! Gue yang awesome aja udah selesai!" Gilbert tiba-tiba masuk lagi kedalam bus.

"Gil? Cepet amat lo! Numpang nginjekin kaki doang ya? Atau mamer muka doang?" Roderich heran.

"Nggak lah! Tadinya mau jajan, tapi jajanannya nggak ada yang oh-so-very-awesome kayak gue (?) sih! Lagipila ngapain mamer muka? Muka gue gak usah dipamerin udah awesome, kali."

"Pede gile lo. Udah ah! Gue mau jajan!" Elizaveta segera keluar bus. Roderich mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Selamat sendirian di bus ya, Gil." Roderich menimpali.

Nah, mari kita persingkat cerita ini karena author mager. -ditampol-

Setelah puas di tempat peristirahatan (gak puas-puas amat sih karena cuma 10 menit), mereka melanjutkan perjalanannya ke Bandung.

* * *

><p><em>"Anak-anak, kita sudah sampai di Bandung!" <em>Ancient rome mengumumkan dengan toa.

"Baru Bandungnya doang, ya kan?" Kata Nesia bete.

_"Betul!"_

Yang lain hanya bisa sweatdrop.

Para nations lalu memandang keluar bus, melihat-lihat suasana kota Bandung.

Err...tolong lupakan pandangan mupeng dari nations cewek yang melihat outlet-outlet di pinggir jalan. Namanya juga Bandung, sejauh mata memandang banyak banget outlet.

* * *

><p><em>"Nah, kita sudah sampai di hotel Panorama!"<em>

"YEAAAH~!" Teriak nations gembira.

Mereka segera turun dengan rusuhnya dari bus.

"Wow...hotelnya bagus..."

"Wuih, luas banget!"

"Itu lobby, ya?"

"Wah! Bakal seru nih!"

Kata-kata itu lah yang keluar dari mulut para nations.

"Anak-anak! Ayo taro tas dulu di lobby! Kita mau foto perkelas!"

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Waah maaf kalau chapter ini gaje! Hint-hint lainnya ada di chapter selanjutnya. Oh iya, ada yang bisa tebak <span>lagu apa yang dinyanyiin Nesia di bus?<span> XD**

**Ada vote lho, buat lagu-lagu yang dinyanyiin pas Assembly. Maaf gak bisa request, soalnya nanti kebanyakan lagu == gomen...**

**- Grenade (by: Bruno Mars)**

**- What the hell (by: Avril Lavigne)**

**- Rainbow Veins (by: Owl City)**

**- Pray (by: Justin Bieber)**

**- We are who we are (by: Ke$ha)**

**- Speak Now (by: Taylor Swift)**

**Cara review nya, kira-kira begini contohnya: lagu Grenade, yang nyanyi Gilbert! (jangan lupa karakternya juga)**

**Kalau hasil vote nya ada 2 karakter yang di request dalam satu lagu (misalnya: ada yang request Alfred nyanyi Grenade, sama ada yang request juga Gilbert nanyi Grenade) nanti jadi nyanyi bareng XD tapi gak bisa request lebih dari 1 lagu atau karakter. Maaf.**

**Ini balasan review nya:**

**Y**i**ukaeri:** salam kenal, Yuka-chan! Ah, penname ku bagus? WAAII MAKAAASIHH~! XD dan makasih juga semua pujiannya. USUK dan Prucan di chapter selanjutnya. Keep reading!

**Kirarin Ayasaki: **bukan, saya bukan orang Bandung ^^ eh? Country name? Hmm...ada human name nya juga kok! Maaf kecampur ;A; ini human name semua kok! Dan...yang bener...beneran ada toko namanya Belgium Waffle? WOW :O

**Charmeo: **hey, anda temen SD saya kan? Ahaha. Ini hotel Panorama nya. Makasih udah review!

**Al-chan: **ini chapter 2 nya. Maaf kalo kurang memuaskan #plak. Makasih udah review!

**Mie kuah goreng: **ahaha, namanya kocak XD oke lupakan. Bukan, saya bukan orang Bandung. Ini chapter 2 nya. Thanks reviewnya~

**Sparkling balloon: **saya buka orang Bandung hehe ^^ maaf, mereka gak ke Tangkuban Perahu. Maafkan saya ;A; yosh, makasih reviewnya!

**Bonnefoy Clementi: **ini chapter 2. Makasih udah review!

**GamersAWESOME: **iya, ahaha. Makasih! Hmm...saya juga gak begitu inget #duagh. Yg jelas disini human name kok. Thanks reviewnya.

**BraveNina:** makasih kritiknya! Bermanfaat lho~ GerIta dan SpaMano chapter depan ya! Thanks for the review! Straight nya juga chapter depan

**Crescent Crystal: **numpang muji. penname anda keren XD oke, yaoi nya maaf baru segitu. chapter depan ada lagi kok! Thanks reviewnya

**Akayuki Kaguya-chan: **eh...? s-serius? jangan2 kamu anak VDX...*lupakan* yosh, makasih reviewnya! dan makasih juga pujiannya.

**Mikakuchiki: **ini Bandungnya. maaf kalau kirang memuaskan. thanks for the review!

**Haruhi Kitahara: **wai pairingnya banyak amat -_- sebagian dulu ya! saya doakan semoga ficmu laku :) makasih udah review~!

**REVIEW PLEASE! NO FLAME!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: chapter 3! Makasih buat review nya :D benar jawabannya, yang dinyanyiin Nesia di bus itu lagunya Katy Perry yang E.T.! Itu lagu yang bener-bener dewa banget :'D Nah, chapter ini para nations bakal ke Saung Mang Udjo, terus ada Assebmbly juga! Yosh~ enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia punya Hidekaz Himaruya, What The Hell punya Avril Lavigne, Rainbow Veins punya Owl City, Speak Now punya Taylor Swift, Pray punya Justin Bieber, We Are Who We Are punya Ke$ha, Grenade punya Bruno Mars, dan yang lainnya punya pencipta masing-masing.**

**Warning: OC, OOC, human name used (kecuali yang belum ada human name), maybe miss typo(s), dan berbagai hal aneh bin ajaib lainnya.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Have Fun!<p>

* * *

><p>Singkat cerita, foto perkelas yang diadakan di tangga depan pintu lobby hotel telah selesai. Sekarang, para nations sedang menata barang-barangnya di vilakamar hotel yang sudah ditentukan sesuai kelompok. Oh iya, ini pembagian kelompok:

**1 kelompok 9 orang**

_Kelompok 1 (laki-laki): Allied Force (America, England, France, Russia, China), Axis Powers (Italy, Germany, Japan) & Canada_

_Kelompok 2 (laki-laki): The Nordics (Denmark, Norway, Iceland, Sweden, Finland), Trio Baltic (lLithuania, Estonia, Latvia) & Poland_

_Kelompok 3 (perempuan): Hungary, Taiwan, Belgium, Seychelles, Belarus, Indonesia, Vietnam, Liechtenstein, Ukraine_

_Kelompok 4 (perempuan): Malaysia, Singapore, Philippines, Cambodia, Laos, North Korea, Andorra, Luxembourg & Monaco _(ngambil sisa OC kecuali Monaco ._.)

_Kelompok 5 (laki-laki): Spain, Romano, Prussia, Netherlands, Austria, Switzerland, Australia, New Zealand, Cuba_

_Kelompok 6 (laki-laki): Thailand, Brunei, Myanmar, Egypt, Turkey, Greece, Cameroon, Mongolia, Tibet_

Sisanya bayangkan sendiri. -shot-

Jadi, untuk pembagian kamarnya, yang laki-laki tidur di kamar-kamar hotel dan yang perempuan di vila-vilanya.

Suasana yang terlihat adalah para nations yang sedang beres-beres. Beberapa diantara mereka yang sudah selesai terlihat berjalan-jalan disekitar hotel Panorama.

Hotel Panorama memang sangat sempurna untuk tempat wisata. Kamar hotel dan vila tersedia lengkap. Kolam renang telah tersedia; tepat di depan toko souvenir. Pohon-pohon rindang menambah kesejukan disana (walaupun beberapa pohon terlihat menyeramkan). Restorannya juga mempunyai meja dan bangku yang sangat banyak dan variasi makanan yang banyak; jangan lupakan pemandangan disamping restoran yang berupa gunung, pepohonan, dan kebun teh. Ruang aula yang sangat besar dapat dijadikan tempat untuk rapat dan acara-acara lainnya seperti Assembly, yang akan diadakan oleh nations.

Tak terasa, 2 jam telah berlalu dan sekarang saatnya pergi ke Saung Mang Udjo.

"Nesia!"

"Hm? Kenapa, Sey?"

Seychelles menghampiri Nesia.

"Saung Mang Udjo jauh nggak?" Tanya Seychelles.

"Mm...kalo dari sini, aku belum tau. Liat aja nanti."

"OK."

_"Semua murid World Academy harap segera naik satu persatu ke dalam bus, kita akan segera pergi ke Saung Mang Udjo_._"_

Setelah di absen satu-satu, bus pun berangkat ke Saung Mang Udjo.

Di perjalanan, nations melakukan hal-hal yang biasa, seperti: tidur, dengerin lagu, liat-liat keluar jendela, ngobrol, dll. Hanya saja, dari hotel Panorama ke Saung Mang Udjo terasa seperti...selamanya. Itu pengalaman asli author waktu berangkat ke Saung Mang Udjo.

"Kita kapan nyampenya..." ratap Gilbert sambil melihat keluar jendela.

"Nes, kita udah berapa jam sih disini?" Tanya Alfred yang keburu nggak sabar.

"1 jam. Kira-kira setengah jam lagi baru nyampe." jawab Nesia kalem.

"BOHONG! KITA PASTI UDAH SEHARIAN DISINI, KAN?" Alfred nggak percaya.

"GAK MUNGKIN BEGO!" Teriak Nesia.

_Today I don't feel like doing anything..._

Dari speaker terdengar sebuah lagu. Dan dengan ajaibnya, nations yang sedang merusuh kembali duduk ditempatnya dan menikmati lagu ini.

Setengah jam telah berlalu.

_"Nah, kita sudah sampai di Saung Mang Udjo!"_

"AKHIRNYAAA~!" Teriak semua nations.

"Saung Mang Udjo~ berbanggalah karena orang AWESOME sejagat raya menginjakan kaki disini~" tentunya author nggak perlu memberitahu siapa yang berbicara seperti itu.

"GAYA LO SEBAKUL, SUMPAH YA!" omel Lovino dengan kata-kata yang...dalem.

Saat berjalan masuk, mereka dibagikan brosur Saung Mang Udjo. Oh iya, yang pernah ke Saung Mang Udjo pasti pernah liat kelelawar yang gede banget di kandang sebelah kanan koridor kan?

"ANJIR! KELELAWARNYA GEDE BANGET!" teriak Malaysia.

"Hey kelelawar~ adek gue yang rese' ini gigit aja ya~" kata Nesia sambil memegang besi kandang kelelawar.

"SIALAN LO!" jawab Malaysia marah.

"Udah woy! Nanti gak dapet tempat duduk lho!" Vietnam menyeret Indonesia dan Malaysia ke tempat duduk.

_"Mumpung ini masih jam 3, silahkan belanja di toko souvenir dulu."_

Di Saung Mang Udjo memang ada toko souvenir. Disana ada berbagai macam barang ala Jawa. Mulai dari wayang-wayangan, bollpoint bermotif batik, kain batik, kendaraan mainan yang dibuat dari kayu, angklung dalam berbagai ukuran, dan masih banyak lagi.

"Duh...bingung nih mau beli apa!" Taiwan berjalan keliling toko souvenir mencari-cari barang yang ingin dibeli.

"Vee~ doitsu! Doitsu! Lihat deh, di gantungan kunci ini ada namaku lho~" Feliciano menunjukkan sebuah gantungan kunci bertuliskan 'Feliciano Vargas'.

"Ah, cetak nama ya? Aku juga mau ah." Ludwig segera menghampiri tempat cetak nama. Ya, di tempat itu kita bisa membeli barang-barang dengan tulisan yang ingin kita tulis, hanya saja bukan kita yang nulis, tapi tukangnya.

_"Untuk murid-murid World Academy, diharapkan segera kembali ke tempat duduk. Pertunjukan akan segera dimulai."_

"Aah! Aku belum beli apa-apa!" Yekaterina panik.

"Aku kelebihan ngambil kain batik, mau satu? Tapi ya bayar sendiri." tawar Philippines.

"Boleh! Makasih ya!"

Setelah itu, nations segera kembali ke tempat duduk mereka.

Beberapa saat kemudian, terlihat seseorang memasuki arena pertunjukan. Sekitar berumur 20-an, perempuan, memakai kebaya dengan rambur digerai. Benar! Itulah host nya!

"Selamat datang di Saung Mang Udjo! Disini kalian akan menyaksikan pertunjukan-pertunjukan Jawa. Ada angklung, tari-tarian, dan masih banyak lagi. Oh iya, rombongan di sebelah kanan dan kiri kakak ini dari mana?"

"WORLD ACADEMY~!"

"Waah, semangat sekali ya! Eh, World Academy itu muridnya dari berbagai negara kan? Yang dari negara ini sendiri tolong maju ke depan." kata host tersebut.

"Hah? Gue maju?" tanya Nesia tidak kepada siapa-siapa.

"Iya, lo maju! Lo kira siapa? Gue? Kakak gue? Adek gue? Sepupu gue? Kucing lewat depan rumah gue?" jawab Belgium sambil membawa (baca: menyeret) Nesia keluar dari bangku penonton.

"Nah, ini dia personifikasi Indonesia! Jadi, sebelumnya sudah pernah kesini?" tanya sang host.

"Ah...belom tuh kak. Baru sekali ini."

"Ooh...kalo gitu, ada pesan buat semua teman-temanmu dari negara lain?"

"Hmm...selamat menikmati pertunjukan budaya khas negaraku ya! Semoga kalian terhibur."

"Itu saja? Oke. Tepuk tangan buat personifikasi Republik Indonesia!"

PLOK PLOK PLOK

"Berhubung sudah pukul 4, silahkan menikmati pertunjukannya!" host itu mengucapkan salam kemudian keluar dari arena panggung.

Ada banyak pertunjukan yang dimainkan disana, antara lain:

- Wayang Golek

- Helaran (permainan angklung yang dimainkan dengan nada yang riang gembira)

- Tari Topeng

- Tari Merak

- Calung (semacam instrumen dari bambu, tapi bukan angklung. Silahkan cek di om google)

- Arumba

- Angklung

Dan yang terakhir, ada bermain angklung bersama. Jadi, semua penonton mendapatkan masing-masing 1 not angklung[1] dengan angka dibawahnya. Misalnya, dapat angka satu berarti do, 2 berarti re, dst.

Mari kita persingkat semua pertunjukan diatas dan segera ke bagian bermain angklung bersama.

"Nah, sudah dapat satu nada angklung kan? Coba yang dapat angka 1 angklungnya dibunyikan!"

TRING TRING TRING

"Itu berarti do. Coba yang re!"

TRING TRING TRING

Kemudian kakak host itu meneruskan hingga do akhir. Setelah itu, seorang petugas Saung Mang Udjo membawa layar lebar dbertuliskan sebuah lagu.

"Ini dibelakang kakak ada lagu yang dituliskan dalam bentuk not. Kalo kakak tunjuk angkanya, yang dapet angka itu angklungnya dibunyikan ya! Ayo mulai!"

TRING TRING TRING

Lagu dimainkan dengan suksesnya.

Pukul setengah 6 sore, pertunjukan selesai.

"Sekarang, para pemain disini akan menarik masing-masing satu penonton untuk berpesta bersama disini!" umum host tersebut.

Para pemain mulai menjelajahi bangku penonton.

"Kak." salah seorang anak kecil laki-laki menarik Alfred.

"Eh? Aku ikut nih? YEAAY!" Alfred lalu turun ke panggung bersama anak itu.

"Vee~ aku diajak, ya?" Feliciano berjalan mengikuti seorang anak yang tadi menariknya.

Seorang anak perempuan menarik Nesia.

Dan akhirnya, nations yang turun ke panggung adalah: Alfred, Feliciano, Nesia, Elizaveta, Roderich, Yao, Gilbert, Yekaterina, Antonio, Francis (kok ada yang mau narik dia ya? -duagh-), Luxembourg, Thailand, Estonia, Russia, dan nations OC macam Venezuela, Andorra, Laos, Chili, dll.

Nations yang berada di panggung bermain-main sambil berpesta, terlihat sangat meriah.

Setelah acara selesai, terdengar pengumuman dari toa.

_"Kepada murid-murid Gakuen Hetalia, diharap segera berkumpul di halaman belakang Saung Mang Udjo untuk makan malam."_

Di halaman belakang Saung Mang Udjo memang terdapat banyak bangku dan meja untuk makan. Disana telah tersedia jagung bakar dan teh hangat untuk semua nations.

Sesampainya disana, mereka segera menikmati makan malam yang tersedia.

"Seru banget ya! Apalagi pas main angklung sama pestanya! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Alfred kegirangan sendiri.

"Sayangnya, gue gak ikut pesta dibawah." gumam Arthur.

"Ahaha, gimana rasanya ikut pesta dibawah?" tanya Taiwan.

"Lumayan seru!" jawab Nesia sambil menggigit jagung bakar miliknya.

Setelah selesai makan malam, mereka kembali ke bus.

* * *

><p>"Haah..." Nesia membantingkan tubuhnya ke kasur.<p>

"Capek banget...tapi seru!" Belgium duduk diatas tempat tidur yang lain.

"Iya! Aku pengen kesana lagi..." jawab Elizaveta.

"Ngomong-ngomong ini jam 9 ya? 1 jam lagi berarti kita mesti ke aula." kata Sey.

"Ngapain?"

"Assembly lah! Lo kira ngapain? Please deh, Viet..."

"Oh iya...ahaha gue lupa."

Di tempat Alfred dkk...

"Nanti malam aku tidur di tempat tidur ini sama Iggy." kata Alfred tiba-tiba.

"A-Apa-apaan kau, git! Aku mau tidur di tempat tidur yang lain!"

"Uh...masa' kamu tega ngebiarin sememu ini tidur sendirian...ayolah, Iggy..." Oh tidak. Alfred, hentikan tampang puppy eyes-mu itu. Kamu tau kan kalau Arthur itu paling lemah dengan cara begitu?

"Hah...yasudahlah." Arthur akhirnya pasrah. Dalam hati, ia bergumam: 'Seme? Kau bilang kamu itu seme? Sayangnya hari ini, sifatmu itu lebih terlihat seperti _uke_."

* * *

><p>Pada pukul 10.00...<p>

"Nah, udah ngumpul semua belom?" tanya Germania.

"Udaah!"

"Yak, kalo gitu Assembly bisa dimulai! Ada yang mau menampilkan sesuatu? Seperti...nyanyi, misalnya?" tambah Ancient Rome.

"Pak! Saya yang AWESOME ini mau nyanyi Grenade!" Gilbert mengacungkan tangannya.

"Ikut dong!" Arthur menimpali.

"Oke. Roderich, nada pianonya Grenade bisa?" tanya Ancient Rome kepada Roderich, sang pianis saat Assembly.

"Bisa, pak."

"Nah, kalo gitu, ayo mulai sekarang!" seru Germania.

-Gilbert-

**_Easy come, easy go, that's just how you live_**  
><strong><em> Oh, take, take, take it all but you never give<em>**  
><strong><em> Should've known you was trouble from the first kiss<em>**  
><strong><em> Had your eyes wide open, why were they open?<em>**

**_ Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash_**  
><strong><em> You tossed it in the trash, you did<em>**  
><strong><em> To give me all your love is all I ever asked<em>**  
><strong><em> 'Cause what you don't understand is<em>**

**_ I'd catch a grenade for ya_**  
><strong><em> Throw my hand on a blade for ya<em>**  
><strong><em> I'd jump in front of a train for ya<em>**  
><strong><em> You know I'd do anything for ya<em>**

**_ I would go through all this pain_**  
><strong><em> Take a bullet straight through my brain<em>**  
><strong><em> Yes, I would die for you, baby<em>**  
><strong><em> But you won't do the same<em>**

**_ No, no, no, no_**

"Gak nyangka, suaranya bagus juga..." gumam Elizaveta.

"Setuju." Taiwan menambahkan.

Ayo persingkat lagu ini.

-Arthur-

**_If my body was on fire, ooh_**  
><strong><em> You' d watch me burn down in flames<em>**  
><strong><em> You said you loved me you're a liar<em>**  
><strong><em> Cause you never, ever, ever did baby...<em>**

Yak, Arthur menyanyikannya dengan wajah yang amat sangat ngenes, saudara-saudara. Jadi serasa liat video clipnya beneran. Hanya saja, piano yang dimainkan Roderich nggak ditarik-tarik gitu.

**_But darling I'll still catch a grenade for ya!_**

Arthur, anda tambah ngenes aja mukanya -_-

**_Throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)_**  
><strong><em> I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah , yeah)<em>**  
><strong><em> You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)<em>**  
><strong><em> Oh, oh<em>**  
><strong><em> I would go through all this pain,<em>**  
><strong><em> Take a bullet straight through my brain,<em>**  
><strong><em> Yes, I would die for ya baby;<em>**  
><strong><em> But you won't do the same.<em>**  
><strong><em> No, you won't do the same,<em>**  
><strong><em> You wouldn't do the same,<em>**  
><strong><em> Ooh, you'll never do the same,<em>**  
><strong><em> No, no, no, no<em>**

PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK

"HUAAA~! KEREN BANGET~!" begitulah kira-kira teriakan nations cewek.

"Hahaha, begini nih murid World Academy! Suaranya bagus!" seru Ancient Rome.

"Selanjutnya yang mau nyanyi siapa?" tanya Germania.

"Saya pak! Mau nyanyi What The Hell!" Nesia menghampiri Ancient Rome.

"Oke!"

Musik pun berbunyi.

**_You say that I'm messing with your head _**  
><strong><em>(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) <em>**  
><strong><em>All 'cause I was making out with your friend <em>**  
><strong><em>(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) <em>**  
><strong><em>Love hurts, whether it's right or wrong <em>**  
><strong><em>(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) <em>**  
><strong><em>I can't stop 'cause I'm having too much fun <em>**  
><strong><em>(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) <em>**

**_You're on your knees, _**  
><strong><em>beggin' please <em>**  
><strong><em>'stay with me' <em>**  
><strong><em>But honestly, <em>**  
><strong><em>I just need to be a little crazy <em>**

**_All my life I've been good but now, _**  
><strong><em>I'm thinking 'What the hell' <em>**  
><strong><em>All I want is to mess around, <em>**  
><strong><em>and I don't really care about <em>**  
><strong><em>If you love me, if you hate me, <em>**  
><strong><em>you can't save me, baby, baby <em>**  
><strong><em>All my life I've been good but now, <em>**  
><strong><em>whoa 'What the hell' <em>**

**_What, _**  
><strong><em>What, <em>**  
><strong><em>What,<em>**

"WHAT THE HELL!" sambung Lovino. Kayaknya dia daritadi emang udah gatel pengen ngomong gitu, tentunya buat nyindir Antonio.

Dan lagi-lagi, author mempersingkat lagu ini. Jangan bunuh saya ;A;

_**La la la la la la la la, whoa, whoa **_  
><em><strong>La la la la la la la la, whoa, whoa <strong>_

_**You say that I'm messing with your head **_  
><em><strong>Boy, I like messing in your bed <strong>_  
><em><strong>Yeah, I am messing with your head <strong>_  
><em><strong>When I'm messing with you in bed <strong>_

_**All my life I've been good but now, **_  
><em><strong>I'm thinking what the hell (what the hell) <strong>_  
><em><strong>All I want is to mess around and I don't really care about (I don't care about) <strong>_  
><em><strong>All my life I've been good but now, I'm thinking what the hell <strong>_  
><em><strong>All I want is to mess around and I don't really care about. (if you love me) <strong>_  
><em><strong>If you love me (no), if you hate me (no) <strong>_  
><em><strong>You can't save me, baby, baby (if you love me) <strong>_  
><em><strong>All my life I've been good but now, whoa, what the hell <strong>_

_**La la, La la la la la la, La la, La la la la la la la**_

PLOK PLOK PLOK

Suara tepuk tangan memenuhi aula untuk kedua kalinya.

"Nesiaa! Suaramu bagus banget!" seru Philippines girang.

"Ehehe...makasih."

"Tumben suaramu bagus, ndon. Apa karena di tonton sama di Kederlands itu?" komentar Malaysia.

"Cih, apa deh lo." jawab Nesia.

"Nah, kita istirahat dulu! Diluar aula sudah tersedia teh, kopi, dan kue! Nanti kita lanjutkan acara Assembly nya." umum Ancient Rome.

* * *

><p><strong>Maaf kalau chapter ini banyak disingkat-singkat dan garingnya segaring keripik K*s*ka gitu (TAT) di chapter depan bakal lebih banyak pairing yaoi, dan lagu-lagu yang belum dimasukkan disini PASTI AKAN SAYA MUNCULKAN DI CHAPTER DEPAN. Ada tebakan lagi lho! <span>Apa lagu yang di putar di bus<span>? Yang bisa jawab, lewat review ya! Ini balasan review nya:**

**Just and Sil: **fic nya keren? makasih~ PruNes dan AusHung yang lebih banyak ada di chapter depan. thanks for the review!

**Al-chan: **makasih :) tunggu chpter 4 ya! thanks for the review

**Sparkling Balloon: **betul! dan lagu itu lagu favorit saya~ Gilbert nyanyi Pray? oke, chapter depan! thanks for the review

**BlackYuki: **betul, itu lagunya Katy Perry yang E.T. Arthur sudah nyanyi Grenade, lengkap dengan muka ngenes nya! maaf Alfred gak bisa ikutan nyanyi. tapi dia nyanyi sama Gilbert soalnya ada yang request dia nyanyi Grenade juga~ thanks for the review! (hint yaoi di chapter depan ya)

**Yukaeri: **GRAZIEEE~! MAKASIH FAVE NYA DAN PUJIANNYA XD yap, itu lagu E.T. thanks for the review!

**BellaHamasaki: **maaf, Lovino yang nyanyi What The Hell cuma slight aja, karena dia cowok sementara yang nyanyi what the hell itu cewek. jadi ribet. sebagai gantinya, silahkan request pairing yang kamu mau. thanks for the review

**Charmeo: **bener! itu lagu E.T! aku suka bgt lagu itu asdfghjkl -_- Gilbert udah nyanyi Grenade tuh. thanks for the review!

**Mikakuchiki: **informasi kelompok-kelompoknya udah ya :) thanks for the review!

**BraveNina: **beneran? waaii makasih XD Arthur udah nyanyi Grenade tuh, dan Nesia juga udh nyanyi what the hell. maaf kalau kurang memuaskan ;_;

**GamersAWESOME: **yap, itu E.T. Nesia udah nyanyi What The Hell :) pairingnya chapter depan ya! thanks for the review

**Akayuki Kaguya-chan: **betul banget, Bandung itu jauh lebih adem daripada Jakarta! dan jalan tolnya aja pemandangannya udah bagus ya. yosh, thanks for the review!

**Crescent Crystal: **wahaha, penname dgn kata 'goreng'? kocak XD itu UKUS nya, maaf kalau kurang memuaskan ;A; oh, saya beli kacangnya dong! *sarap gara2 belom minum obat (?)* we are who we are nya chapter depan ya! thanks for the review

**Haruhi Kitahara: **Haru-chan~ -shot- NetherNesia nya chapter depan ya! Rainbow Veins nya chapter depan :D thanks for the review!

**Hikamaleslogplak: **um...Speak Now chapter 4 ya! tapi yang nyanyi siapa? anda lupa ngasih karakter yang nyanyi ._. yak, thanks for the review!

**Shabrina Liem: **halo! salam kenal! makasih pujiannya :D thanks for the review~

**Akhir kata, please REVIEW! N O F L A M E**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ALFRED~! ahaha, lupakan yang tadi. maaf update nya lama banget ;_; maklum, internet ditempat saya itu lemot dan kadang suka error. akhirnya saya bisa apdet chapter ini -w- oh iya, lagu yang diputar di bus itu The Lazy Song nya Bruno Mars! di chapter ini bakal ada Pray, Rainbow Veins, dan We are who we are! ada note buat Crescent Crystal yang request lagu We are who we are: karena Gilbert udah kebanyakan nyanyi, dia tetep nyanyi We are who we are, tapi ada beberapa yang ikut nyanyi juga. lagipula dia kan cowok dan gender nya beda sama Ke$ha. maaf, jangan bunuh saya ;_; tapi dia tetep dapet bagian we are who we are kok!**

**Note: maaf semua lagu disini dipersingkat kecuali We are who we are (karena dinyanyikan bersama). huaaa jangan santet**** saya -ngibarin bendera putih- ini tanda pas lagunya dipersingkat: ******

**Disclaimer: Hetalia punya Hidekaz Himaruya, dan film-film Nickelodeon yang disebutkan (dengan sensor) itu punya pencipta masing-masing.**

**Warning: OC, OOC, miss typo(s), human name used, gaje, dll.**

* * *

><p>chapter 4: have fun (part 2)<p>

* * *

><p>Aula tempat Assembly terlihat kosong. Semua nations dan guru-guru berada di teras atau pendopo depan aula untuk menikmati teh, kopi, dan kue yang disediakan untuk break time.<p>

"Hmm...menikmati snack sambil ditemani pemandangan alam begini enak ya!" Taiwan mengigit kuenya.

"Iya, tapi pohon-pohon itu lho. Seram!" Yekaterina menunjuk beberapa pohon. Pohon itu normal, tetapi daunnya menghadap kebawah. Benar-benar terlihat layu, walaupun masih sehat. Warnanya yang pucat seperti tertutup salju seolah menambah kesan seram.

"Pohon itu ada dimana-mana." Nesia melihat sekeliling.

"Aku boleh nyanyi lagi?" Gilbert menghampiri Ancient Rome dan Germania.

Ancient Rome dan Germania hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Setelah break time selesai, para nations dan guru kembali memasuki aula.

Di aula...

"Anak-anak, Gilbert akan menyanyi lagi." umum Ancient Rome.

"HAH?"

"Kesesese...pasti kalian semangat mau dengerin suara gue yang awesome ini, kan?" Gilbert naik keatas panggung dengan pedenya.

'Suara lo emang bagus. Tapi gue bosen nyong.' kira-kira begitulah isi hati para nations—yang alim cuma dihapus kata "nyong" nya aja.

"Nah, kali ini gue mau nyanyi Pray nya Justin Bieber!" seru Gilbert.

"Elah. Udah milyaran kali gue denger lagu itu di radio!" gerutu Mathias.

"Gue udah triliunan kali malahan!" tambah Alfred.

"Bacot ah."

Musik pun berbunyi.

_**I just can't sleep tonight, **_  
><em><strong>knowing that things ain't right. <strong>_  
><em><strong>It's in the papers, it's on the TV, <strong>_  
><em><strong>it's everywhere that I go. <strong>_  
><em><strong>Children are crying, soldiers are dying, <strong>_  
><em><strong>some people don't have a home. <strong>_

_**But I know there's sunshine behind that rain, **_  
><em><strong>I know there's good times behind that pain (hey) <strong>_  
><em><strong>Can you tell me how I can make a change? <strong>_

_**I close my eyes, and I can see a better day, **_  
><em><strong>I close my eyes and pray. <strong>_  
><em><strong>I close my eyes and I can see a better day, <strong>_  
><em><strong>I close my eyes and pray.<strong>_

Kiku melihat kearah panggung dengan wajah pucat. Ia kembali teringat kejadian gempa dan tsunami yang menimpa negaranya.

Perlahan, air matanya menetes tanpa disadari oleh dirinya sendiri.

"...Kiku? Lo nangis?" tanya Arthur.

"Hah? K-kiku? Lo kenapa? Kok tiba-tiba nangis?" Alfred menghampiri Kiku.

"Japan nangis, da?"

"Kiku? Kamu nangis, aru?"

"Ve~ Nihon kenapa?"

"Eh eh, Kiku nangis ya?"

"Kiku nangis! Kiku nangis!"

"Hah? Demi apa?"

"Aniki?"

"Nii-chan?"

"S-semuanya...aku cuma keingat sama gempa & tsunami di negaraku kok. Soalnya waktu itu jadi banyak lagu Pray di radio."

"Yah, sekarang kan udah lebih baik keadaannya." Arthur menimpali.

"Sorry kalo gue bikin lo keinget...bisa dilanjutin lagunya?" tanya Gilbert.

"Silahkan, Gilbert-san. Lanjutkan aja."

Gilbert pun melanjutkan lagunya.

**_I pray for the broken-hearted,_  
><em>I pray for the life not started.<em>  
><em>I pray for all the lungs not breathing,<em>  
><em>I pray for all the souls that need a break,<em>  
><em>Can you give 'em one today?<em>**

**_I just can't sleep tonight, _**  
><strong><em>Can someone tell me how to make a change?<em>**  
><strong><em><br>__I close my eyes, and I can see a better day,_**  
><strong><em>I close my eyes and pray, (Ooh)<em>**  
><strong><em>I close my eyes and I can see a better day,<em>**  
><strong><em>I close my eyes and I pray, (ooh)<em>**  
><strong><em>I pray, I pray<em>**  
><strong><em>I close my eyes and pray.<em>**

PLOK PLOK PLOK

"Hiks...besok pagi, pokoknya pas sholat shubuh gue bakal berdoa khusyuk banget! Udah cukup gue ngeliat berita bencana alam di TV!" Nesia menyeka matanya yang berair. Sepertinya bukan cuma Kiku yang nangis. Meskipun Nesia gak nyampe nangis juga sih.

"Selanjutnya, siapa yang mau nyanyi? Masih ada 10 menit lagi nih!" seru Ancient Rome.

"Saya, pak."

Semua melihat kearah sumber suara, Netherlands.

"...broer?"

"Aku mau nyanyi Rainbow Veins." ujar Nethere.

"Oke." Ancient Rome memberikan microphone.

"Hoi Roderich, lo bisa nadanya kan?" tanya Nethere.

Roderich membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "bisa, sih. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba lo pengen nyanyi Rainbow Veins? Kesambet apaan lo?"

"Gue kan nyanyi ini buat...Nesia."

"E-eh?" Nesia salting. Sementara yang lain hanya berteriak "CIEEEE!" "IHIIIY!" "PRIKITIEWW!" "EHEM EHEM!" "CIEELAAH!" atau yang paling bikin Nesia gedek, "CIKICIIW!" Nah, apa coba?

"Mulai aja lagunya deh, Rode." Nethere ikutan salting.

Musik dimainkan.

_**High rise, veins of the avenue**_  
><em><strong>Bright eyes and subtle variations of blue<strong>_  
><em><strong>Everywhere is balanced there like a rainbow above you<strong>_

_**Street lights glisten on the boulevard**_  
><em><strong>And cold nights make staying alert so hard<strong>_  
><em><strong>For heaven's sake, keep me awake so I won't be caught off guard<strong>_  
><em><strong>Clearly I am a passerby but I'll find a place to stay<strong>_  
><em><strong>Dear pacific day, won't you take me away?<strong>_

_**Small town hearts of the New Year**_  
><em><strong>Brought down by gravity, crystal clear<strong>_  
><em><strong>City fog and brave dialogue converge on the frontier<strong>_

_**Make haste, I feel your heartbeat**_  
><em><strong>With new taste for speed, out on the street<strong>_  
><em><strong>Find a road to a humble abode where both of our routes meet<strong>_  
><em><strong>The silver sound is all around and the colors fall like snow<strong>_  
><em><strong>The feeling of letting go, I guess we'll never know<strong>_

_**Cheer up and dry your damp eyes and tell me when it rains**_  
><em><strong>And I'll blend up that rainbow above you and shoot it through your veins<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cause your heart has a lack of color and we should've known<strong>_  
><em><strong>That we'd grow up sooner or later cause we wasted all our free time alone<strong>_

"Demi apapun, gue baru tau kalo broer bisa nyanyi begini." gumam Belgium.

"Iya. Biasanya nyanyi cuma dikamar mandi doang dia." jawab Luxembourg.

"Itupun pake acara teriak-teriak macem M*r*nda C*sgr*ve, J*nnett* McC*rdy, N*than Kr*ss sama J*rry Tr*inor di iC*rly episode...ah pokoknya yang makan coconut pie itulah." Belgium menambahkan.

"Lo ngikutin iC*rly?" tanya Elizaveta.

"Iya dong. Lo juga?"

"Gak. Gue lebih suka Vict*ri*us."

"Bagusan Tr*e J*ckson vp." Taiwan menimpali.

"Bukan. B*g T*me R*sh." ujar Vietnam.

"N*d's D*classif*ed Sch*ol S*rvival G*ide!" seru North Korea.

"W*zard of W*verly Pl*ce aja ah." tambah Seychelles.

_**We were the crashing whitecaps**_  
><em><strong>On the ocean<strong>_  
><em><strong>And what lovely seaside holiday, away<strong>_  
><em><strong>A palm tree in Christmas lights<strong>_  
><em><strong>My emotion<strong>_  
><em><strong>Struck a sparkling tone like a xylophone<strong>_  
><em><strong>As we spent the day alone<strong>_

_**Cheer up and dry your damp eyes and tell me when it rains**_  
><em><strong>And I'll blend up that rainbow above you and shoot it through your veins<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cause your heart has a lack of color and we should've known<strong>_  
><em><strong>That we'd grow up sooner or later cuz we wasted all our free time alone<strong>_

PLOK PLOK PLOK

"Ada lagi yang mau nyanyi? Satu lagu lagi bisa nih!" kata Germania.

"SAYA PAK! SAYA!" Gilbert berteriak bagai orang kehabisan obat penenang.

"GAAAAKK!" teriak yang lain.

"Kalo gue masih dikasih kesempatan berbicara dengan tenang dan dengan jaminan gue bakal masih bisa hidup dengan damai, gue punya usul." sang pianis aka Roderich angkat bicara.

"Sampe usulnya aneh-aneh, gue dor lo! Usul apaan?" tanya Vash.

"Karena ini lagu terakhir, gimana kalo kita nyanyi sama-sama? Tapi microphone cuma 5, jadi mesti gantian. Pilih satu lagu, gih." jawab Roderich.

"Hmm...boleh juga. Lagu apa nih?" Arthur melihat kearah teman-temannya.

"Ini aja! Judas, juda-a-as, judas~" usul Singapore.

"Jangan! Pada nggak hafal. Mendingan ini: I have the time of my life, and I've never felt this way before~" sambung Antonio.

"Nggak ah!"

"We are who we are aja, gimana?" tanya Elizaveta.

"Oke!"

Musik berbunyi.

_**Hot and dangerous**_  
><em><strong> If you're one of us, then roll with us<strong>_  
><em><strong> 'Cause we make the hipsters fall in love<strong>_  
><em><strong> And we've got hot-pants on enough <strong>_(Elizaveta)

_**And yes of course because we're running this town just like a club**_  
><em><strong>And no, you don't wanna mess with us<strong>_  
><em><strong>Got Jesus on my necklace <strong>_(Seychelles)

_**I've got that glitter on my eyes**_  
><em><strong>Stockings ripped all up the side<strong>_  
><em><strong>Looking sick and sexy-fied<strong>_  
><em><strong>So let's go-o-o <strong>_(Belgium)

_**LET'S GO! **_(All)

_**Tonight, we're going hard, hard, h-h-hard**_  
><em><strong>Just like the world is ours, ours, o-o-ours<strong>_  
><em><strong>We're tearing it apart, part, p-p-part<strong>_  
><em><strong>You know we're superstars, we are who we are<strong>_

_**We're dancin' like we're dumb, dumb, d-d-dumb**_  
><em><strong>Our bodies going numb, numb, n-n-numb<strong>_  
><em><strong>We'll be forever young, young, y-y-young<strong>_  
><em><strong>You know we're superstars, we are who we are <strong>_(All)

_**DJ turn it up**_  
><em><strong>It's about damn time to live it up<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm so sick of being so serious<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's makin' my brain delirious <strong>_(Gilbert)

_**I'm just talkin' true**_  
><em><strong>I'm tellin' you 'bout the sh*t we do<strong>_  
><em><strong>We're selling our clothes, sleepin' in cars<strong>_  
><em><strong>Dressin' it down, hittin' on dudes. HARD!<strong>_ (Alfred)

_**Got that glitter on my eyes**_  
><em><strong>Stockings ripped all up the side<strong>_  
><em><strong>Looking sick and sexyfied<strong>_  
><em><strong>So let's go, oh, oh, let's go<strong>_ (Indonesia)

_**Tonight, we're going hard, hard, h-h-hard**_  
><em><strong>Just like the world is ours, ours, o-o-ours<strong>_  
><em><strong>We're tearing it apart, part, p-p-part<strong>_  
><em><strong>You know we're superstars, we are who we are<strong>_

_**We're dancin' like we're dumb, dumb, d-d-dumb**_  
><em><strong>Our bodies going numb, numb, n-n-numb<strong>_  
><em><strong>We'll be forever young, young, y-y-young<strong>_  
><em><strong>You know we're superstars, we are who we are<strong>_ (All)

_**DJ turn it up...**_ (Vietnam)

_**DJ turn it up...**_ (Taiwan)

_**DJ turn it up...**_ (Yong Soo)

_**DJ turn it up!**_ (Yao)

_**Tonight, we're going hard, hard, h-h-hard**_  
><em><strong>Just like the world is ours, ours, o-o-ours<strong>_  
><em><strong>We're tearing it apart, part, p-p-part<strong>_  
><em><strong>You know we're superstars, we are who we are<strong>_

_**We're dancin' like we're dumb, dumb, d-d-dumb**_  
><em><strong>Our bodies going numb, numb, n-n-numb<strong>_  
><em><strong>We'll be forever young, young, y-y-young<strong>_  
><em><strong>You know we're superstars,<strong>_

_**WE ARE WHO WE ARE! **_(All)

"WOW! AYO TEPUK TANGAN, SEMUANYA!" seru Ancient Rome.

PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK

"Kelihatannya, we are who we are itu lagu yang paling seru yang dinyanyiin tadi, ya..." gumam Germania.

"Iya, tapi nada pianonya juga paling susah!" timpal Roderich.

* * *

><p>Acara Assembly telah selesai. Para nations dan guru kembali ke vila dan kamar masing-masing.<p>

Ayo kita cek keadaan di kelompok 4.

KRIIING! KRIIING!

Telepon di vila berbunyi. Oh iya, sekedar note: telepon yang ada di setiap vila dan kamar hotel ini hanya bisa dipakai untuk berkomunikasi ke sesama vila, kamar hotel, ke lobby, pokoknya hanya diseluruh lingkungan hotel. Ngerti kan, maksudnya?

"Halo?" Andorra mengangkat telpon itu.

_"Sssshhh...sssshhh...krrrsk krrrssk"_

"...halo? Maaf, ini siapa ya?"

_"Ssshhh...ssshhhh..."_

"Halo?"

_"Sssshh...krrrsk krrrssk"_

KLIK!

Andorra menutup telepon itu dengan perasaan takut dan merinding.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Luxembourg.

"Gak tau...bunyinya cuman ssshh...ssshh...gitu!" jawab Andorra.

"Sinyalnya jelek, kali." sambung Monaco.

"Malam hari tuh sinyalnya malah bagus, tau."

"Pasti orang iseng!" Cambodia menimpali.

"Orang iseng gak mungkin sok-sok ngeluarin suara sshh...ssshh...begitu. Lagipula, aku kenal kok murid-murid Gakuen. Sebagian emang jail, tapi bukan dengan cara ini." Andorra menambahkan.

"Terus...itu siapa?"

* * *

><p>BRAK!<p>

Luxembourg membanting pintu vilanya dan keluar.

"Kak Belgie!"

"Eh, kenapa, Luxie?" Belgium yang kebetulan sedang berada di depan vila adiknya itu menoleh kearah Luxembourg.

"T-tadi ada telpon, terus bunyinya cuman ssshh...ssshh...gitu! Andorra yang ngangkat, sih. Tapi aku takut!"

"Oh ya? T-terus...itu kira-kira siapa yang nelpon?"

"Aku nggak tau, kak...takut..."

* * *

><p>"Gue serius! Tadi Luxie yang cerita.""<p>

Rupanya, Belgium sedang menceritakan insiden 'telpon hantu' tadi kepada teman-teman satu grupnya di pendopo depan aula.

"Ya ampun, tadi Gupta cerita ke gue katanya di grupnya juga ada telpon kayak gitu!" seru Seychelles.

"Ih...kok bisa, ya?" gumam Taiwan.

"Woi, gue takut balik ke vila, deh..." Vietnam menimpali.

"Gue juga!" jawab Belgium.

"Aku juga takut..." sambung Lily.

"Yah, kok pada takut sih? Kan belom tentu di vila kita ada telpon begituan! Well, gue balik ya. Daah~" Elizaveta meninggalkan teman-temannya.

"Gue ikut. Gue gak takut." gumam Natalia.

"Gue juga deh! Kan udah terbiasa sama hantu, ehehe~" Nesia berjalan mengikuti Elizaveta dan Natalia.

"Nah loh...mereka pada duluan. Kita?" Seychelles menatap ketiga temannya yang sudah duluan balik.

"Kalian belum balik ke vila?" tanya Ancient Greece.

"Eh...belom, tuh. Soalnya pada takut sih..." jawab Vietnam.

"Lah, kok pada takut?"

"Vila sebelah kita dapet telpon serem, Mrs." ujar Belgium.

"Kalo gitu...mau tidur di vila saya?"

"Eh? boleh nih?" tanya Yekaterina.

"Boleh. Berapa orang?"

"Satu kelompok!" jawab Taiwan.

"Hah? Bisa, sih...tapi bersebelas lho! Sama Ancient Egypt juga. Takutnya gak muat."

SIIING...

"Hm, saya cek dulu deh vila kalian."

* * *

><p>Sesampainya di vila mereka...<p>

"Ah, ada Ancient Greece!" seru Elizaveta sambil tiduran di sofa. Ketularan magernya si Nesia ya? -killed-

"Loh, ini ada Nesia, Natalia, sama Elizaveta! 3 orang ini kan pemberani semua! Kenapa mesti takut?" kata Ancient Greece.

"Ehehe...tadi soalnya takut, mrs..." jawab Taiwan.

Ancient Greece sweatdrop. "Yaudah, kalo gitu tidur sini aja ya! Gak usah di vila sana." ia lalu keluar dan kembali ke vilanya sendiri.

Setelah kepergian Ancient Greece, Nesia membuka pintu belakang vila.

Ajaib. Sangat ajaib. Belakang vila mereka itu ternyata vila Ancient Rome dan Germania.

"Nah, udah gue bilang. BELAKANG KITA VILA GURU, WOI. Ngapain takut?" ujar Nesia.

"Kapan lo bilang, nes? Ke gue aja belom." timpal Elizaveta.

"...oh iya...tapi yang jelas gak usah takut!"

"Eh, jalan-jalan disekitar sini yuk!" ajak Belgium.

"Boleh!"

* * *

><p>Lingkungan sekitar hotel terlihat ramai. Nations yang belum mengantuk (walaupun sudah jam setengah 12) terlihat berjalan-jalan keliling lingkungan hotel.<p>

"Meet me on Thames street, I'll take you out though I'm hardly worth your time...in the cold you look so fierce but I'm warming up, because the tension's like a fire...we'll hit South Broadway in the matter of minutes and like a bad movie I'll drop a line, fall in the grave, I've been digging myself but there's room for two, six feet under the stars..." Alfred karaokean sendiri sambil berjalan-jalan santai.

"Berisik!"

"Ih, kan aku nyanyiin lagu itu buat kamu, Iggy~"

"Bodo amat!" Arthur sok jual mahal. Padahal, dalam hati: 'buatku? Wah! Makasih, Alfred...kok kamu tau sih aku suka lagu itu?'

"Lovi, liat atas deh. Bintangnya banyak, ya!" seru Antonio sambil menunjuk keatas.

"Peduli apa gue? Mau bintangnya cuma satu kek, sepuluh kek, seribu kek, atau satu milyar juga gue gak pikirin!" jawab Lovi.

"Aih, kok kamu gitu sih, sama Oyabunmu ini~?"

"Cih. Gombal lo."

* * *

><p><strong>yosh! akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini! bagi yang belom puas sama hint nya, masih ada chapter depan kok! saya janji gak bakal update lama kali ini. nah, untuk tebakan kali ini: <span>yang dinyanyiin Alfred buat Arthur itu lagu apa?<span> yang bisa jawab, jawab lewat review ya! maaf buat yang request lagu speak now, karena gak ada keterangan siapa yang nyanyiin, jadi gak dimasukan. maaf ya! ini balasan review nya:**

**Haruhi Kitahara: udah ngerasain kan, berapa lama perjalanannya? ahaha. yap, itu the lazy song! thanks for the review!**

**aldrich-ruki: NetherNesia udah ada tuh slight nya, AusHung nya akan saya usahakan chapter 5 nanti. Axis sama Allies? gapapa kok, kan tidurnya misah walaupun satu kamar. thanks for the review!**

**Cariedo Tomato: hahaha, saya bingung bunyi angklung gimana. kling kling kling? salah. kring kring kring? salah juga. bum bum bum? apalagi. ya, itu the lazy song ^^ thanks for the review!**

**Sparkling balloon: yup, itu the lazy song! eh? belum pernah? mumpung liburan kesana aja! #plak USUK sama SpaMano udah ada. sisanya bakal saya munculkan di chappie depan. itu ada bagian yang salah ya? maaf saya lupa ._. yosh, thanks for the review!**

**Crescent Crystal: gak kok! saya sama sekali gak bosen sama kamu :D yap, ada kelelawar gede dan unyu banget (?) disana. eehh...ini Gilbert nya saya balikin ya! nanti Cho marah, lagi. oke, maaf kalau balasannya gaje. thanks for the review!**

**BlackYuki: betul! the lazy song! kissu? umm...gimana yaa...#plak. eh? pas SD gak field trip? kalo gitu, jalan-jalan bareng sama temen sd aja, serasa field trip tuh! (apa coba?) nah, thanks for the review!**

**BellaHamasaki: itu the lazy song nya Bruno Mars. yang video klipnya ada monyet2 gaje itu looh...oke, thanks for the review!**

**BraveNina: Arthur emang moe ya, ahaha! hm...maaf kalau itu belum memuaskan...baru ada Kiku nangis sama nations cewek yang ngomongin tv show di nickelodeon. masih ada yang kurang gak? tolong kasih tau ya :) thanks for the review!**

**Just and Sil: Gilbert nyanyi lagi tuh :D maaf kalo kurang memuaskan. saya juga bingung mau ngomong apa nih...thanks for the review!**

**Give-You-Hell: China itu nyanyinya slight yang di we are who we are ya, maaf kalau kurang memuaskan. habisnya saya bingung, 6 lagu yang saya keluarin itu lagu2 baru & modern semua. tapi kalo Yao nyanyi we are who we are (walaupun cuma dikit) aja udah bikin saya gak yakin dia dari jaman mana -dicakar Shinatty-chan- WAAH! TEMPAT COSPLAY? DIMANA? SAYA MAU KESANAAA (Alfred: capslock...capslock...) yup, thanks for the review!**

**Mokakoshi: itu NetherNesia nya ya ^^ maaf kalau masih kurang. thanks for the review!**

**paramour-secretlover: eeh? maaf kalau saya bikin galau ;A; mm...mungkin anda pernah ke Bandung dan pengalamannya lumayan persis sama cerita ini? oke, makasih pujiannya dan thanks for the review!**

**Shabrina Liem: ahaha, bagaimanapun juga, Iggy harus tidur sama Alfred! -plak- um...maksudnya Arthur sama Gilbert? yah, saya juga gak bisa ngebayangin itu. thanks for the review!**

**that's it. maaf kalau humor di fic ini semacam crunchy crunchy (?) gitu. akhir kata: RnR please, and NO FLAME!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: damn you computer! Gara-gara error lagi, saya baru bisa update sekarang. Gomen ;A; oh iya, fic ini akan berakhir di chapter 6 atau 7. Setelah chapter ini, saya minta izin buat hiatus selama beberapa minggu. Mulai minggu depan bakal ada banyak les. Tapi pasti bakal update kok! Yosh, daripada saya bacot lebih banyak lagi, langsung aja deh! Enjoy your trip ^^ #salah**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya – lagu-lagu yang menjadi tebakan di chapter ini juga punya pencipta masing-masing.**

**Warning: OC, OOC (maybe), gaje, miss typo(s), human name used, de el el.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: have fun! (part 3)<p>

* * *

><p>Para nations telah tertidur dengan nyenyaknya.<p>

Bohong. Gak secepat itu. –dibacain avada kedavra-

Mereka masih jalan-jalan disekitar hotel kok, readers. Lupakan kalimat diatas.

Back to the story!

Malam hari di Bandung memang sangat indah. Udaranya dingin, namun sejuk. Pohon-pohon yang terlihat lumayan menyeramkan bukan halangan bagi murid-murid WA (World Academy. Disingkat aja ya) untuk bermain diluar. Bintang-bintang yang bertaburan membuat malam hari disana terlihat sangat cerah. Apalagi, mereka ada di Lembang yang berada di daerah dataran tinggi. Berisiknya kota besar nyaris tak terdengar, walaupun kendaraan-kendaraan masih sering berlalu-lalang di depan hotel Panorama.

"Malam ini udaranya sejuk ya, Su-san!" ujar Tino,

"B'tul. 'ku s'ka." Jawab Berwald.

"Eh? T-tumben kamu jawabnya nggak 'hn' doang!" Tino kaget.

"K'n j'rang 'ku j'lan-j'lan d' m'lam y'ng en'k b'gini. Ap'l'gi s'ma k'mu." Jawabnya lagi. Dan…Berwald tersenyum, saudara-saudara! SENYUM! #plak Tino pun blushing dengan suksesnya.

"Norge, dorongin aku dong!" kata Mathias yang sedang duduk di sebuah ayunan.

"…MKKB." Jawab Norway datar dan meninggalkan Mathias sendirian.

"NORGE JAHAAT~ KOK AKU DITINGGALIN?"

Ayo kita cek keadaan disekitar aula.

"Kita ngapain ke aula, Nes?" Belgium berjalan mengikuti Nesia di koridor depan aula.

"Di dekat aula kan ada keran air, gue mau cuci tangan." Jawab Nesia santai.

"KENAPA NGGAK DI VILA AJA SIH, NONA?" teriak Belgium.

"Sst! Gak usah pake toa kali, mbak'e! Gue mager, Bel. Mumpung tadi kita lagi main di deket lobby, langsung jalan ke aula aja! Males gue balik ke vila! Lagipula udah nyampe nih di tempat kerannya, mau balik lagi ke vila? Gue sih ogah." Kata Nesia sambil menyalakan keran dan mencuci tangannya.

Tiba-tiba, Nesia merasakan ada seseorang berjalan beberapa meter disampingnya. Bajunya putih dari atas sampai bawah. Dia belum lihat secara jelas sih, tapi…

"SETAAAN!" Nesia langsung berteriak dan lari meninggalkan keran yang masih menyala.

"HUAAA!" Spontan, Belgium kaget dan ikut lari.

"HWAA!" Teriak seseorang.

Nesia dan Belgium terus berlari dan berhenti di lobby. Namun, saat Belgium menoleh ke belakang—tepatnya tempat keran air tadi…

"Itu pelayan, bego. Dia juga lo bikin teriak." Katanya sambil menyikut Nesia.

Di lain tempat (masih di hotel Panorama)…

"Hey! Ada yang bisa ngitung bintangnya gak? Gue gak bisa lho! Padahal di New York tuh bintangnya bisa dihitung pake jari! Ckckck…malam disini bagus banget ya!" kata Alfred.

"Itu rasi bintang Aries, ya?" tanya Arthur.

"Eeh…itu Scorpio, kali!" tambah Francis.

"Ngaco! Libra itu, aru!"

"BUSET! GUE DIKACANGIN!" Teriak Alfred.

"Makanya jangan berisik, da."

"Vee~ doitsu! Doitsu! Besok kita kemana aja, sih?"

"POM Tahu Lembang, Sari Sunda, Rumah Mode, sama Kartika Sari. Emang kenapa?" jawab Ludwig dengan wajah datar.

"Nggak apa-apa, vee~ aku penasaran Rumah Mode itu kayak gimana~" tambah Feliciano.

"Eh?" Ludwig dan Kiku kaget.

* * *

><p>"Nesia sama Belgie kemana sih? Udah jam 12 kurang nih!" Elizaveta melihat kearah jam dinding di vilanya.<p>

"Iya, yang lain juga udah pada masuk! Paling yang masih main diluar cuma anak-anak cowok. Itu pun dikit." Kata Seychelles sambil menonton TV. Eits, jangan salah! Disana TV nya Indovision, lho! True story kok.

TOK TOK TOK

"Biar gue yang buka!" Taiwan segera berjalan kearah pintu.

Setelah pintu dibuka, terlihat 2 makhluk yang dari tadi keberadaanya diragukan (?) oleh anggota kelompoknya.

"Nesia? Belgie? Kemana aja lo?" tanya Taiwan.

"Kan tadi gue main sama Nesia di deket lobby, terus Nesia minta gue temenin ke deket aula buat cuci tangan. Pas dia lagi cuci tangan, dia teriak katanya ada setan, ya gue kabur! Ternyata itu pelayan eh. Pelayannya juga teriak. Geblek emang si Nesia!" jawab Belgie panjang lebar.

"Gue aja gak ngerti lo cerita apa barusan." Ujar Nesia singkat.

"Lo yang telmi berarti. Kalo broer yang cerita pasti lo ngerti!"

"Nyindir lo."

Kelompok 5 (Spain, Prussia, dkk)…

"WOI! SEBELUM TIDUR BERES-BERES DULU! YANG NGGAK BERES-BERES GUE DOR!" Tau kan yang teriak begini siapa?

"Iya iya…sabar dong, tante…" jawab Nethere lesu.

"GUE BUKAN TANTE-TANTE!"

"Yaelah, tinggal di genderbend aja kok riwet."

"WOOII! INI KOLOR SIAPA?" teriak Aussie.

"GUEE!" jawab Gilbert sembari mengambil kolor tersebut dari tangan si pemuda Australia.

"Awas aja ya Gil, kalo sampe sempak lo nyasar ke kasur gue…lo gak bakal pulang idup-idup!" kata Vash sambil menodongkan senapannya.

"Halah, nyantai aja kali. Sempak gue tuh awesome. Wangi!" jawab Gilbert (sok) santai.

"DARI JAMAN KAPAN SIH SEMPAK LO PERNAH WANGI?" Teriak Lovino.

"HEH! JANGAN NGOMONGIN SEMPAK MALEM-MALEM!" Roderich akhirnya muak juga mendengar mereka semua.

Ayo lihat suasana kelompok 2. Entah kenapa kelompok ini kayaknya terlupakan banget.

"Aah...akhirnya selesai juga beres-beresnya! Sekarang tinggal ganti baju..." gumam Toris.

"Eh! Eh! Sebelum tidur nanti, ada yang mau denger cerita serem gue nggak?" seru Mathias.

"Gak! Dasar anko uzai."

"Kalo Norway nggak mau, aku juga."

"Aisu, panggil aku onii-chan!"

"Nggak."

"Yaah! Seru lho! Yakin nih nggak mau? Jangan nyesel!"

"K'ta s'ih g'k ak'n ny'sel."

"Iya, lagipula ini udah jam 12! Jangan cerita serem, nanti di datengin...aku takut..." ujar Tino.

"K-kak Eduard...aku tidur sekarang b-boleh nggak?" tanya Raivis.

"Tidur aja. Mendingan tidur sekarang daripada Russia tiba-tiba nelpon ke vila ini." jawab Eduard.

KRIIING!

BRUK!

"LATVIAAAA!"

* * *

><p>Sekarang, kebanyakan nations sudah tinggal lompat ke tempat tidur. Bahkan, beberapa sudah tertidur.<p>

Inilah suasana di kelompok 1…

"Iggy~ loh, udah tidur?"

"Iya tuh, udah tidur. Jangan diganggu, aru." Kata Yao sambil menaiki tempat tidurnya.

"Kamu nggak tidur, mon cher?" tanya Francis.

"Nih baru mau tidur." Jawab Alfred.

"Hh…kalian berempat enak banget diatas. Tadi Angleterre nyuruh abang tidur dibawah sini. Katanya sih biar bisa jauh-jauh dari kalian. Takut di grepe-grepe kali ya? Padahal abang gak ada niat, lho. Eh, gak janji deh."

Yang lain sweatdrop.

"Oh iya, abang mau telpon Sey dulu ah…" kata Francis sambil menekan nomor Sey di hand phone nya.

"Hoaahm…good night, all…" Alfred segera menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. Ia dapat melihat Arthur yang sedang tertidur dengan nyenyak.

Sebuah seringai muncul di wajah Alfred.

Di vila Sey dkk…

_La la la la la, la la la la la la la la…tonight we gon' be it on the floor…_

"Ah! Hand phone gue bunyi!" Seychelles buru-buru mengambil hand phone nya. "Halo?"

"_Halo, Sey? Udah bobo belom?"_

TUUT…TUUT…

"Siapa, Sey? Kok langsung lo tutup?" tanya Nesia.

"Nggak tau. Palingan kucing iseng mainin telpon umum." Jawab Seychelles ngasal.

Sementara itu, di kelompok 5…

"Ngh…gue ngantuk…" Antonio yang sudah tak tahan ingin menutup matanya segera menjatuhkan diri ke tempat tidur.

"Guten nacht…[1]" Gilbert yang juga sudah ngantuk bukan main langsung tidur di sebelah kanan Antonio (A/N: saya gak berniat buat PrusEsp lho ya!).

"Loh, kok lo tidur situ?" tanya Roderich saat melihat Lovino tiduran di kasur bawah.

"Biar bisa jauh-jauh dari si tomato bastard!"

Kau sepertinya gagal, Lovino. Mari kita lihat hingga beberapa jam lagi.

Pukul 2 pagi…

Krik krik krik

Suara jangkrik terdengar sangat jelas.

Masih di kamar yang kita bahas tadi, Antonio terbangun.

"Ng?" Antonio duduk ditempat tidur, mencari-cari sosok Italian ber ahoge yang tsundere akut itu. Ia heran mengapa Lovino tidak tidur disampingnya.

Saat ia menemukan Lovino tidur di tempat yang jauh darinya…

"MAU TIDUR SAMA LOVI~!" Teriak Antonio histeris dan langsung melompat dari tempat tidurnya. Ia lalu melipir ke samping Lovino. Akibatnya, Lovino terbangun dan melihat Antonio sudah memasang muka….mewek.

"TOMATO BEGO! SANA BALIK KE TEMPAT LO! DISINI SEMPIT, TAU! GANGGU ORANG TIDUR AJA!"

"GAK MAUU~"

"BALIK!"

"TAPI AKU MAU SAMA LOVII~!"

Terjadilah keributan diantara seme-uke yang merupakan OTP (kedua) author ini. Akhirnya mereka berhenti karena Roderich berjanji akan memainkan lagu Lavender Town (yang missing frequencies ._.v) sekarang juga kalau mereka tidak segera diam. Oke, kalo dengan ancaman itu sih siapa pun kicep. Ngeri, woy.

Dan hasil akhirnya, Antonio tidur sama Lovino dibawah. Kayaknya ukenya pasrah deh.

* * *

><p>Itulah kerusuhan yang terjadi pada jam 2 malam. Sekarang, mari kira lihat suasana jam 4 pagi…<p>

Di jadwal kegiatan acara field trip tertulis begini: _04.00 am: sholat Shubuh bagi yang beragama Islam._

Vila kelompok 3…

"Nes, lo Islam kan? Bangun, Nes!" Taiwan—yang kebetulan terbangun jam 4 pagi karena mau ke toilet—berusaha membangunkan Nesia yang masih tertidur.

"Ngh…"

"Ayo dong Nes! Kalo gak gue tidur lagi nih! Untung gue kebangun jam 4 pagi…" seru Taiwan sambil mengguncangkan tubuh Nesia.

"Hoaahm…sekarang jam berapa…?" tanya Nesia yang sudah setengah terbangun.

"Jam 4!"

"Kan jadwalnya jam setengah 5."

"Ini jam 4 lewat 15, tole! Bangun woi!"

"Iya iya…"

"Nah, sana gih ke aula sendiri! Yang Islam dari kelompok kita cuman lo doang." Taiwan langsung naik ke tempat tidur.

"…bejat…"

Nesia lalu mengambil perlengkapan Sholat dan keluar dari vilanya. Ia memutuskan untuk ke aula bareng adiknya, Malaysia, yang berada di vila sebelah.

"Indon, lama banget lo! Udah ditungguin lama, juga!"

"Lah, lo nungguin gue toh, Lay? Sama Brunei juga?"

"Iya, kak. Tadi mumpung aku ketemu kak Malay, jadi bareng aja deh nungguin kak Nesia." Jawab Brunei.

"Ooh…yaudah. Kita ke aula yuk!" ajak Nesia.

Sesampainya di aula…

"WTF? Bisa banget ini aula, lampu aja belom dinyalain!" gerutu Nesia.

"Iya. Padahal udah jam setengah 5 lewat nih! Masa' kita cengo disini?" Malaysia menambahkan.

"Lo aja yang cengo. Gue mau ke vila Ancient Greece buat nanyain. Yuk, Brun!" Nesia segera menarik Brunei.

"Sialan lo! Gue ikut!"

Akhirnya, mereka terpaksa pergi menuju vila Ancient Greece yang terletak diujung area hotel Panorama.

"Hoi, ndon! Vilanya dimana sih? Capek gue!"

"Sabar aja napa, Lay! Tuh vilanya udah di depan mata!"

"Mana?"

"Itu! Dasar dora kedua!"

Setelah sampai di vila Ancient Greece & Ancient Egypt…

TOK TOK TOK

Belum ada jawaban.

TOK TOK TOK

"…ya?" Ancient Egypt membuka pintunya.

"Mrs, maaf ganggu pagi-pagi. Kita mau Sholat, tapi aulanya masih kosong." Ujar Nesia.

"Hmm…coba kalian tanya ke Ancient Rome atau Germania. Harusnya sih udah disiapin aulanya." Jawab Ancient Egypt.

"OK. Makasih, Mrs!" kata Nesia, Malay, dan Brunei bersamaan.

Dengan pasrah, mereka pergi menuju vila Ancient Rome & Germania.

Sesampainya disana…

TOK TOK TOK

Nesia dan kedua adiknya hanya bisa menunggu pintu terbuka.

Beberapa lama kemudian, terdengar suara kunci pintu yang dibuka.

Awalnya mereka yakin sebentar lagi pintu akan terbuka, tapi setelah beberapa lama, pintu belum terbuka juga sementara suara kunci tersebut masih ada.

"Loh, kok lama banget, Mr?" tanya Malaysia.

Suara kunci pintu tersebut masih terdengar. Karena penasaran, Nesia memutuskan untuk mengintip dari jendela di sebelah pintu.

"Hah? Kok gak ada orang di depan pintu?" gumam Nesia heran.

"Demi apa lo?" Malaysia segera mengintip dari jendela tersebut. Dan benar kata Nesia, ia tidak melihat seseorang yang sedang membuka kunci pintu. Tapi suara kunci pintu yang daritadi mereka dengar masih ada.

"Ndon...serius deh, itu siapa...? Gue takut woy!"

"Lah kok nanya ke gue? Gue juga nggak tau!"

Akhirnya, pintu terbuka. Dan sosok yang mereka lihat setelah pintu terbuka adalah...

"...pengganggu..." sesosok wanita berambut hitam panjang dengan baju putih terusan, serta muka yang sudah hancur dan berlumuran darah berdiri di depan mereka.

Ups, salah naskah. -dilempar ke Grand Canyon-

Sosok yang mereka lihat adalah...

...Germania.

"Eh...kirain siapa..." gumam Brunei.

"Maaf ganggu, Mr. Kita mau sholat Shubuh, tapi aula masih kosong." kata Nesia.

"Iya, lampunya belom dinyalain." Malaysia menambahkan.

"Mm...coba cek kesana lagi deh." jawab Germania.

"Yaudah, makasih!"

Mereka lalu kembali ke aula.

Sesampainya di aula, ternyata lampu sudah dinyalakan, tikar untuk alas sudah digelar dan nations beragama Islam lainnya sudah ada disana.

"Ayo, woi! Udah mau dimulai nih!" seru Sadiq kepada tiga anggota ASEAN yang berdiri cengo di depan pintu aula.

* * *

><p>Singkat cerita, sholat Shubuh telah selesai dan sekarang jam menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi. Nations yang lain juga sudah bangun.<p>

"Nesiaa~!"

"Ah. Belgie, Eliza, Mei? Udah bangun, ternyata..."

Belgium, Elizaveta dan Taiwan menghampiri Nesia.

"Bener kata lo...Bandung dingin banget pagi ini!" kata Sey.

"Iya! Walaupun gak sedingin pas musim dingin di Eropa, sih..." Elizaveta menimpali.

"Eh! Itu ada perapian!" seru Belgium.

"Oh iya! Bangku di depannya kosong tuh! SERBUUU!" Nesia langsung berlari kearah perapian, diikuti oleh ketiga temannya.

"Iggy!"

"Apa?"

"Semalam tidurnya enak?" tanya Alfred.

"Enak."

"Kerasa ada yang meluk gak pas tengah malam?"

"Hah? Nggak, tuh."

"Hehe...kan aku yang meluk."

"WHAT? FOR THE SAKE OF EVERYTHING, NGAPAIN LO MELUK-MELUK GUE, BLOODY HELL! PANTES BANGUN-BANGUN GUE SESEK!"

"Habis dingin, sih~ tuh kan, katanya gak kerasa dipeluk?"

"Emang gak kerasa! Tapi seseknya kerasa, America no baka!"

"Ahaha...ngomong-ngomong, semalem kerasa ada yang nyium gak?"

"Gak sih! Jangan-jangan..." Arthur memasang death glare ke Alfred. Yang di death glare hanya nyengir kuda dan kabur.

"GIT! SINI LO!"

"AMPUN! HABISNYA KALO TIDUR IGGY IMUT BANGET SIH!"

Terjadi kejar-kejaran ala Tom and Jerry di lobby hotel Panorama.

"'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling~ and everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly~ can't you feel my heart beat fast?" Antonio karaokean sendiri sambil berjalan-jalan santai disekitar lobby hotel.

"Bastardo, ngapain nyanyi-nyanyi sendiri? Kayak orang gila, tau nggak?"

"Soalnya lagu ini persis banget sama kita, Lovi~"

"UWEK!"

"Oi, Roddy! Lo mimpi apa semalem?" tanya Gilbert.

"Emang kenapa?"

"Ya pengen tau aja! Masa' orang yang awesome kayak gue gak boleh tau sih?"

"...bukan urusanmu."

"Ayo dong, Rode! Lo pelit amat sih?"

"Lo sendiri mimpi apa semalem?"

"Mimpi dikejar-kejar Rottweiler!"

"Semoga jadi kenyataan."

"GAK MAU! KOK LO DOAIN GUE YANG AWESOME INI GITU SIH? Oh iya, mimpi lo apaan?"

"Kalo gue kasih tau ini, lo janji gak bakal ganggu gue hari ini ya?"

"Iya deh! Cepetan, kasih tau~"

"Gue mimpiin..." Roderich tiba-tiba blushing. "Eliza. Puas?"

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**maaf kalo chapter ini pendek T_T dan maaf juga kalo humornya masih belum memuaskan dan masih kerasa kriuk kriuk waktu dibaca ;_; maaf juga kalo hint nya kurang (TAT) dan...maafin saya kalo punya salah ya, mumpung ini mau bulan puasa :') oh iya, chapter ini ada 2 tebakan lagu! supaya readers gak lesu waktu baca fic ini. lagu apa yang jadi ringtone hapenya Sey, dan lagu apa yang dinyanyiin Antonio? ini kuncinya: lagu yang jadi ringtone hapenya Sey itu lagu yang populer baru-baru ini. sering banget diputerin di Mtv. dan lagu yang dinyanyiin Antonio itu lagu yang udah lumayan jadul. ngomong-ngomong, kasus telpon hantu itu beneran lho, waktu saya kelas 6. kejadian yang "kirain setan taunya pelayan" itu juga beneran dialami teman saya waktu itu. dan yang "kunci pintu bersuara tapi gak ada orang" itu saya alami sama kelompok. pas pintu dibuka, ternyata guru agama saya -_- nah, daripada banyak bacot, langsung scroll kebawah aja :)  
><strong>

**[1]: selamat malam (German)**

**balasan review:**

**Haruhi Kitahara: **yap, itu Six feet under the stars. Alex dan Jack emang ganteng *w* huaaa~ semoga Velio menang meet&greet ATL! dan...saya udah ada perasaan kalo Haru-chan bakal fan girling waktu bagian Sey bilang itu. eh beneran. USUK sama SpaMano nya udah ditambahin ya :) thanks for the review!

**BlackYuki: **itu lagu Six feet under the stars. nih USUK nya udah ada, tapi kissu nya gak saya dekskripsiin ya, gomen ;A; saya belom berani nulis fic dgn kissu yang benar-benar di jelasin. maaf kalo kurang memuaskan...SpaMano nya juga udah ada, dan...PruCan nya chappie depan ya! saya belom dapet ide soalnya. thanks for the review!

**Camera Action: **ahaha, saya juga serasa pengen nyanyi bareng #plak. oh iya, itu beneran ada kan dulu? kalo gak salah yang ngangkat telponnya itu A***d* ya? pas di vila sebelah kita lagi, hii...yup! itu six feet under the stars! thanks for the review!

**BraveNina: **yah, udah saya duga humor di chapter kemaren rada garing ._. UKXNesia chapter depan ya, belom dapet ide T_T Gomen. maaf kalo fic ini masih kurang memuaskan. thanks for the review!

**Al-chan 456: **yaudah, gak bisa tebak gapapa kok. yang penting review :) #plak. thanks for the review!

**yukaeri: **wah, yuka-chan kembali lagi :D lagi-lagi, makasih pujiannya ;) betul! itu six feet under the stars~! saya suka lagu itu~~ #apasih. Nordics udah ada tuh, termasuk SuFin & DenNor. HongkongIceland belom dapet ide, maaf ;_; yosh, thanks for the review!

**Bella Hamasaki: **itu six feet under the stars. oh iya, lagu request nya udah dimasukin! thanks for the review!

**Crescent Crystal: **AHAHA! NETHERE PENYANYI KAMAR MANDI! -dibunuh Nethere- Antonio kayaknya tau banget kamu hafalnya yang mana aja. perhatian tuh ;;) -disumpelin tomat- saya bingung mau ngomong apa lagi. thanks for the review!

**Shabrina Liem: **hahaha, Iggy emang selalu jual mahal ya. kali ini hint nya saya tambahin, maaf kalo kurang memuaskan. thanks for the review!

**Hell.O's: **aaah~ kalo saya nemu tempat cosplay itu, mau cari bajunya Belgie ah :3 #plak. oke, thanks for the review!

**sekian dari saya. akhir kata: REVIEW! AND NO FLAME**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: saya kembali dari hiatus~~ hehehe maap kalo hiatusnya kelamaan. Sebenarnya selama puasa udah diketik, tapi flash disk saya sempet ilang ;A;. Lagu yang kemaren itu ****On the floor nya Jennifer Lopez dan Everytime we touch – Cascada****! Oh iya, fic ini habis di chapter depan…huwaa bentar lagi fic ini habis T^T Maaf ya semuanya. Tapi masih ada fic-fic saya yang lagi ditulis kok! Oke, akhir kata, mohon maaf lahir dan batin buat yang muslim ^^ #TELATWOI  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya – Cilla pengen jadi doktel punya Bebelac - lagu-lagu disini juga punya pencipta masing-masing.**

**Warning: OC, OOC, abal, gaje, human name used, miss typo(s), dan kawan-kawan sebangku(?) mereka lainnya.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: have fun! (part 4)<p>

* * *

><p>Hari sudah mulai terang, walaupun udara dingin masih saja terasa. Suasana pagi di Bandung sangatlah damai. Cerah, sejuk, udaranya segar, ditambah dengan suara kicauan burung yang merdu. Benar-benar pagi yang…jarang terjadi di kota metropolitan.<p>

"_Anak-anak, sekarang waktunya sarapan! Harap segera pergi ke kafetaria ya."_

"AKHIRNYA! HERO UDAH LAPER BANGET NIH!" seru Alfred sambil berlari kearah kafetaria.

"Gak usah teriak di kuping gue deh, baka!"

"Maaf, Iggy~"

"Wuih…keliatannya enak nih, aru…"

"Gak ada vodka, da?"

"Lo nyari vodka di BANDUNG?" Arthur facepalm.

"Di sini gak ada vodka…adanya makanan Sunda." Kata Nesia tiba-tiba sambil mengambil makanannya. "Coba dulu deh. Enak kok!" ia tersenyum manis kepada keempat Allies di depannya itu. Kalian bisa lihat wajah Arthur yang berubah menjadi O/O

Tunggu. Keempat Allies? KeEMPAT?

Oh, rupanya Francis sedang berkumpul sama anggota The Bad Touch Trio.

Kembali ke Allies + Nesia!

Alfred memandangi semua makanan yang ada di depannya. Ada bubur ayam, sate, soto, nasi goreng, sup ayam, zupa soup, lasagna, kerupuk, dan buah-buahan.

"Ini namanya apa, Nesia?" tanya pemuda berkacamata tersebut.

"Oh, itu Nasi goreng."

"NASI GORENG!" Teriak Alfred tiba-tiba. Ia langsung menyambar sendok dan mengambil nasi goreng tersebut sebanyak yang bisa dimuat oleh piringnya.

"Kenapa sih? Kok lo mendadak maruk begini? Walaupun lo emang maruk…" tanya Arthur.

"Ini salah satu makanan kesukaan Presiden gue! Katanya ini enak banget! Dan gue wajib nyoba!" jawab Alfred girang.

"…Aku ambil sate aja deh, aru…" kata Yao pasrah setelah melihat persediaan nasi goreng menipis dengan suksesnya.

"Aku juga, da…"

Nesia menghela nafas dan berjalan kearah teman-teman sekelompoknya.

"Jadi, hari ini Rumah Mode ya?" kata Elizaveta dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Yooii…itu outlet paling terkenal di Bandung, lho!" Nesia menambahkan.

"Paling terkenal? Serius lo?" tanya Seychelles.

"Eeh…kurang lebih…oh iya, disitu harganya mahal banget!"

"Mahal aja. Mahal banget tuh Lamborghini, Nes." Gumam Belgie.

…Lamborghini itu bukannya nama kucingnya Poc*nggg yang ilang 3 tahun lalu?

Oke, back to the story.

"Aaah! Gue gak sabar shopping! Disana ada cardigan yang bagus gak ya?" tanya Elizaveta.

"Setau gue, jaket banyak." Jawab Nesia.

"Ih, gue jadi nggak sabar!" seru Seychelles.

"Emang lo doang, Sey?" kata Taiwan.

"Ngomongin shoppingnya entar aja…ke POM Tahu Lembang sama Sari Sunda aja belom!" seru Vietnam sambil mengigit sate nya yang hampir habis.

"Buset, lo makan pake roket?" sindir Nesia.

"Gak lah! Gue makan pake mulut. Gak tau kalo lo-lo pada pake apa."

"Pake hidung gue."

"Eh?"

"Canda…"

"GUE LAPEEERR! MANA MAKANANNYA?"

Renungan seorang Kiku Honda yang sedang menikmati pagi yang damai ini terpecahkan dengan suksesnya oleh raungan Antonio.

"Woi, meja gede disitu ada apaan emangnya? Atasnya ada makanan boy, lo kira apaan? Gak awesome banget sih lo!" jawab Gilbert emosi.

"Hehehe…" Antonio nyengir kuda sambil berjalan kearah meja tersebut.

"Huh…abang lagi galau, nih…" gumam Francis.

"Kenapa?" tanya Gilbert.

"Gak ada anggur…"

"Oh, ada kok! Tadi gue liat!"

"Demi ape lo Gil?"

"Serius! Nih kalo gak percaya, gue yang awesome ini ambil ya!"

"Makasih, mon cher~ lo emang temen gue yang baik aja deh…" kata Francis sambil membayangkan wine tersebut.

Beberapa lama kemudian, Gilbert kembali dengan pesanan Francis. Kurang lebih…

"Oi, Francis! Nih anggurnya!"

"…"

"Ambil, dong! Kok lo bisu mendadak sih? Mulut lo limit ya? Gak awesome banget…"

"…tau gini, lo mendingan gak usah ngambilin gue anggur deh…" kata Francis lesu.

"Lah, emang kenapa?"

"MAKSUD GUE WINE, BEGO! KOK LO MALAH NGAMBIL BUAHNYA SIH?"

"Ooh…wine ya?"

"IYA!"

"Yaudah ah, bodo! Gue yang awesome ini capek bolak-balik! Lagi pula kayaknya gak ada wine deh…"

Francis merengut.

"Nih, makan! Anggep aja wine!" Gilbert melempar anggur itu ke Francis.

Yang menerima hanya mengeluarkan pandangan 'pulang-pulang-kepala-lo-bakal-ilang-gue-makan'

Singkat cerita, para nations sudah selesai sarapan.

"_Bagi yang sudah selesai sarapan, silahkan balik ke vila untuk mandi atau beres-beres. Jam setengah 11 nanti kita check out dan pergi ke POM Tahu Lembang jam 11."_

"Sekarang jam berapa sih?" tanya Mathias.

"Jam 7. Masih banyak waktu, lah…" jawab Tino.

"Y'kin?"

"Iya. 4 jam itu lumayan lho, Su-san…"

Di vila kelompok 5…

"OI! GUE YANG AWESOME INI MANDI DULUAN YAA~!" kata Gilbert sambil membanting pintu kamar mandi.

"Sialan…gue abis lo deh!" Netherlands menimpali.

"Gue abis Nethere! Yang nyerobot gue dor!"

"Gue terakhir aja…" gumam Roderich.

"Kalo gitu, gue sama Lovi abis Vash." Kata Antonio santai.

"LO sama GUE? Ih sorry ya, gue sendiri!" seru Lovino.

"Yaah…kok gitu sih, Lovi-chan…"

"Bodo! Dan apa itu Lovi-chan?"

"Panggilan sayang ku ke kamu~"

"Bastard! Gue gak mau dipanggil gitu!"

Cuba menepuk pundak Lovino dengan penuh simpati. "Sabar ya…" katanya. "Paling gak itu masih mending, daripada sweetheart atau darling…"

"Iya. Dan yang paling bikin gue enek tuh panggilan sayang dari negaranya Nesia…" Aussie menambahkan.

"Apaan?" tanya Lovino.

"Beb beb…"

"…"

_KREK…!_ Terdengar suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Tentunya dengan seorang Gilbert Beilschmidt yang mengintip dari dalam sana.

"Gil…lo ngejilat shower doang ya? Belom satu menit udah buka pintu!" tanya Roderich curiga. _"Kalo dia bilang iya, gue mandi pake selang air aja deh…"_

"Nggak kok." Jawab Gilbert. "Gue yang awesome ini punya kesalahan teknis di kamar mandi…"

"Apaan?" Antonio penasaran.

"Nyalain shower nya gimana?" jawab Gilbert lagi.

"…" hening sesaat.

"Vash." Panggil Netherlands. "Pinjem pistol lo dong…"

Vila kelompok 1…

"Abang mandi duluan ya~ ada yang mau ikut?"

"Ada gitu?" tanya Arthur.

"Ya kali aja…"

"Sorry ya, Francis. HERO masih suci. Jadi gue abis lo aja." Kata Alfred.

"Sampe gak suci, da?"

"Yah…kok gak ada yang mau sih~ yaudah deh…" Francis menutup pintu kamar mandi sambil merengut.

"Mampus. Gue doain lo diintipin pedobear!" gumam Arthur.

"Huh…Alfred, lo kan banyak lagu-lagu dari negara lo. Nyalain kek di HP lo! Gue bosen nih, aru." Ujar Yao sambil tiduran di sofa.

"Sip! Lagu apa?"

"Apa kek, yang terbaru, aru…"

"Hmm…ini ya." Alfred menyalakan sebuah lagu yang…terdengar familiar di telinga mereka.

"Fred, ini bukannya…" Arthur mendekatkan telinganya ke speaker handphone tersebut.

_I-I-I wanna go-o-o all the wa-a-ay taking out my freak tonight~_

"Git! Kenapa mesti lagu ini sih?" seru Arthur.

"Ehehe…"

Pindah ke vila 6…

"Ada yang mau berenang gak?" tanya Myanmar.

"Emang di bolehin, ana?" Thailand menghampiri Myanmar.

"Boleh kok. Gue udah nanya ke Ancient Rome."

"Oke! Kalo gitu gue mau berenang!" seru Sadiq.

"…bukannya airnya dingin ya?" tanya Brunei.

"Iya. Kemarin siang pas gue pegang airnya…kayak teh gue yang lupa di keluarin dari freezer…" jawab Gupta.

"Yah…kalo gitu gue mandi aja deh! Gue duluan ya!" kata Sadiq.

"Gue terakhir ah." Cameroon menimpali.

"Zzz…" Heracles tertidur pulas di kasurnya sendiri. Tunggu…apa? Maaf author salah naskah. Heracles tertidur pulas di…kursi meja makan.

"SIALAN! WOI, NYALA DONG! GUE MAU MANDI!" Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan Sadiq dari kamar mandi.

"Apaan sih?" tanya Myanmar.

"Showernya ngocol abis! Gak mau nyala!" jawab Sadiq frustasi.

"Lo puter kearah kiri, ya? Coba aja terus, gak bakalan nyala, ana~"

_KREK!_

"…oh iya…"

* * *

><p>Jam menunjukan pukul 9 pagi.<p>

"_Yak, masih ada sisa waktu 2 jam sebelum check out. Silahkan bermain-main dulu di area hotel. Field trip seperti ini terjadinya cuma sekali seumur hidup kalian, lho…"_

"Sekali seumur hidup? Gak awesome banget…"

"Gilbert~~ nanti kita pisah~~ aku kangen~"

"Woi! Kita pisahnya sama hotel ini, 'Tonio! Dan gue gak bakal kangen sama lo ya, sorry. Lepasin gue! Gak awesome banget tau lo meluknya…"

"IIH…Gilbert gitu! Jahat ya, ceritanya…CUKSTAW! LO-GUE-CRACKPAIR!"

"Lo kenapa sih…"

"Bentar lagi kita pergi dari sini…abang pasti bakal kangen hotel ini…" gumam Francis.

"Duh…rasanya gue pengen ulang dari awal lagi deh…dari pas kita berangkat ke Bandung, aru…"

"HERO juga pengennya gitu…"

"Jangan disesali, da. Udah lewat."

"Iya! Mendingan kita jalan-jalan keliling hotel ini yuk, buat yang terakhir kalinya." Kata Arthur.

"Ayo…kita jalan-jalan…buat yang…TERAKHIR KALINYAAA~! HWAAAA! GUE BAKAL KANGEN BANGET SAMA HOTEL INI~~" Alfred menangis meraung-raung dalam waktu hitungan detik.

"Hush! Jangan nangis gitu, git! Malu-maluin tau!"

"Tapi aku betah disini, Iggy…" ratap Alfred.

"Gue juga betah disini, mon cher…" Francis menepuk punggung Alfred.

"Udahlah, jalan aja. Alfred! Ayo!" seru Arthur.

"HUAAA…" Alfred tetap menangis ditempat. Akhirnya, Ivan dan Yao memutuskan untuk menyeretnya.

Ternyata bukan cuma Alfred yang nangis kayak dikejar mbak-mbak taman lawang (?).

"DOITSUUU~~! AKU GAK MAU NINGGALIN HOTEL INI, VEE~~"

"I-Itaria-san…"

"Feli, kalo kamu gak mau ninggalin hotel ini ya gak usah pulang! Susah amat!" Ludwig frustasi.

"Tapi aku mau pulang, vee~~!"

"Makanya jangan nangis!" seru Ludwig.

"Mendingan kita jalan-jalan dulu, yuk…buat yang terakhir kalinya di hotel ini." Ajak Kiku.

"Aula…gue bakal kangen sama lo…" gumam Elizaveta di depan aula.

"Meja makan…gue pasti kangen…" Seychelles mengelus kursi kayu dari sebuah meja makan di depan aula.

"Koridor aula…jangan lupain gue, ya…" kata Taiwan.

"Keran air…gue dendam sama lo." Nesia teringat kejadian 'hantu' semalam.

"Woi…lo harusnya bilang kangen tuh ke waiternya kek, jangan ke perabotannya! Pongo…" kata Natalia.

"Iya. Sampe gue punya paparazzi juga tuh benda gak bakal jawab…" Vietnam menambahkan.

"So many things that you wish I knew, but the story of us might be ending soon…"

"BELGIEE~! JANGAN NYANYI GITUU…LYRIC NYA PAS BANGET SAMA SEKARANG, TAU~~" seru Taiwan.

"Justru itu gue nyanyi." Jawab Belgium polos.

"Sayang sekali, ya…2 jam lagi kita check out. Padahal aku suka suasana hotel ini, lho…" kata Tino.

"'Ku j'ga."

"Udaranya seger banget! Walaupun airnya dingin, tapi kasurnya nyaman banget! TV nya juga Indovision! Tapi pohon sama patung-patungnya serem…oh iya! Makanannya juga enak-enak!" seru Mathias.

"Lo ngomong apa sih? Nggak nyambung, tau…" gumam Iceland.

"Tau nih, dasar anko uzai gaje…"

"IHH…nyambung, tau!"

"Iya aja deh biar cepet." Kata Norway lagi. "Kalo nangis, gak ada balon soalnya."

"Haaahh…gue bakal kangen sama pelayan hotel ini, da ze…" gumam Yong Soo.

"Lah? Kenapa?" tanya Hong Kong.

"Soalnya sexy-sexy sih…"

*author muntah dipojokan*

"YANG COWOK JUGA? ELO DIAPAIN SAMA SI FRANCIS?" Teriak Hong Kong.

"NGGAK GITU JUGA, HONG KOOOONGG! Maksud gue yang ceweknya doang, da ze…"

"Ooh…k-kirain…"

Seperti yang bisa kita lihat, waktu 2 jam ini sangat dimanfaatkan dengan baik oleh semua nations. Karena ini adalah 2 jam terakhir mereka berada di hotel Panorama. 2 jam terakhir mereka bisa menikmati udara segar di area hotel. 2 jam terakhir mereka bisa berlari-lari diatas rerumputan hijau di area hotel. 2 jam terakhir mereka bisa berjalan diatas lantai marmer dan batu yang ada di area hotel. 2 jam terakhir mereka bisa merasakan dingin dan sejuknya air yang keluar dari setiap keran di hotel ini. 2 jam terakhir mereka bisa melihat pelayan-pelayan yang tersenyum penuh hormat kepada mereka. 2 jam terakhir mereka bisa melihat pemandangan hotel Panorama yang begitu memukau sekaligus memanjakan mata. Dan masih ada hal-hal yang waktunya tinggal 2 jam lagi. Benar-benar 2 jam yang tidak boleh dibuang percuma.

Tak terasa, 1 jam telah berlalu. Jam menunjukkan pukul 10 dan sekarang adalah waktunya untuk…

"_Ayo semuanya, balik ke vila masing-masing! Silahkan beres-beres dulu, 1 jam lagi kita mau check out dan berangkat ke POM Tahu Lembang. Jangan sampai ada barang yang tertinggal!" _ suara dari toa (bukan punya Hats*ne M*ku ya…) terdengar lagi.

"Jeez…males banget gue!" seru Malaysia.

"Gue juga…tapi mendingan beres-beres daripada nggak pulang, kan?" Philippines menimpali.

Inilah yang paling bikin bete dari sebuah acara field trip. BERES-BERES. Ya, nggak?

Suasana vila dan kamar-kamar hotel pun jadi rusuh.

Kelompok 1…

"WOII! ADA YANG LIAT BAJU GUE YANG ADA GAMBAR LIBERTY NYA GAK?" Teriak Alfred.

"Ini! Kenapa bisa ada di tempat tidur gue, aru?"

"Bloody hell! Udah gue duga dari awal bakal begini! Tau gini, gue bawa tas yang gedean dikit!" Arthur terlihat kesusahan memasukkan semua pakaiannya (plus pakaian kotor…) ke tas.

"AHAHAHA! ADA KOLOR GAMBAR BENDERA INGGRIS MASUK KE TAS GUE!"

"KODOK MESUM! ITU PUNYA GUE, KENAPA ADA DI ELO? PERVEEEERRTT!"

"Jangan salah sangka dulu, woi!" Francis membela diri.

"Akhirnya…muat juga semua pakaian ini masuk ke tasku, da~"

"Doitsu! Tolongin dong, aku nggak bisa ngelipat ini semua, vee~"

"Huh…ngerepotin aja…"

Kelompok 2…

"ISH…itu baju gue kenapa nggak merangkak sendiri ke koper sih…totally, males banget tau nggak sih bo', beresinnya?" gumam Feliks kesal.

"Selesai!"

"Hah? Kak Toris, cepet banget beresinnya!" kata Eduard.

"Soalnya dari kemaren rapih terus…" jawab Toris.

"K-kakak, aku minta tolong m-masukin ini…"

"Sini, Raivis. Aku bantu." Toris menghampiri adiknya.

"UWOH! KOPER GUE BERANTAKAN BANGET, MAN!" seru Mathias.

"Lo kalo ngambil baju sekalian di acak-acak, sih…" kata Norway dengan tampang datar sambil membantu adiknya.

"Makanya, kamu bantuin aku dong, Norge~"

"Anko uzai."

Kelompok 3…

"Fiuh~ akhirnya selesai juga!" gumam Yekaterina.

"1 baju lagi, dan…selesai! Untung dari kemaren selalu gue beresin…" ujar Taiwan.

"Dammit. Gue. Mager. Banget." Nesia masih saja tiduran dengan tak elitnya di tempat tidur.

"Jiah…kalo ada broer aja, gak bakal mager!" Belgium menimpali.

"Gak gitu juga, Bel…itu si Viet walaupun gak ada Thailand juga damai-damai wae[1]!"

"Kenapa harus Thai?" Vietnam sweatdrop.

"Terus maunya siapa? Kiku? Atau jangan-jangan…Alf—"

"ARGH! OKE-OKE, CUKUP! Bukan berarti gue mau salah satu dari mereka berdua, ya…"

(A/N: Berarti Thai dong? –author disodok tongkatnya Viet-)

"SEEEYY! IKAN LO~" Teriak Elizaveta sambil melambai-lambaikan boneka ikan milik Seychelles.

"Ah! Gue cariin! Untung ketemu…" Sey langsung menyambar ikan tersebut.

Kelompok 4…

"Singapore, jangan main hape mulu…ini baju lo kan?" ujar Philippines.

"Iya. Taro tas gue aja."

"Ogah." Philippines meletakkan baju itu di pangkuan Singapore.

"Aah! Philippines!"

"Masukin sendiri, napa…"

"DEMI APA ADA BAJUNYA SI INDON MASUK TAS GUE?" …Oke, kayaknya gak usah dikasih tau ini siapa.

"Kayaknya gak mungkin ketuker disini, deh…lo sama Nesia kan beda kelompok!" kata Cambodia. "Jangan-jangan dari awal emang kebawa sama lo?"

"Masa' sih?"

Cambodia mengangguk. "Kalo gak, ya gimana bisa disitu?"

"Berarti dari kemaren di koper gue ada bajunya dia…? AMIT-AMIT!"

"Sabar, Lay…" Laos mencoba menenangkan Malaysia. "Ini karma, kali? Pas lagi nyiapin baju, lo sempet ngerjain Nesia ya?"

"…"

_Alamak, ketahuan. _Batin Malaysia.

Kelompok 5…

"Untung gue udah ancem lo-lo pada semalem. Kalo nggak, bisa ada sempak nyasar ke tas gue- WOI! INI ADA SATU! PUNYA SIAPA? NGAKUUU!" Vash menodongkan pistolnya.

"Itu punya lo, woi! Nggak nyadar apa?" jawab Roderich.

"…oh iya."

"Gak awesome banget, sih! Koper gue berantakan banget!"

"Ng…Gil, kok dari awal kita beres-beres tadi gue nggak liat Gilbird ya? Dia nggak lo tinggal dirumah, kan?" Antonio penasaran.

"Nggak, kok. Oh iya nih, si Gilbird yang awesome kayak gue itu mana ya?"

"Nah lo. Coba cek di deket koper lo dulu!" kata Australia.

Gilbert pun mulai mencari.

"Ada nggak?" tanya Antonio.

"Gak ada! DIMANA GILBIRD GUEEE~~"

"Sabar ya, mi amigo…kita cari bareng-bareng yuk!" Antonio menepuk pundak sahabatnya tersebut.

"Tapi Gilbird mana…"

New Zealand yang dari tadi diam, akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Gilbert, tadi kayaknya gue liat lo masukin bola kuning gitu ke dalem tas lo, deh…"

"Hah?" Gilbert segera mengecek tasnya.

Dan ternyata benar, saudara-saudara. Gilbird ditemukan dalam keadaan lemas di dalam kopernya si oresama tersebut.

"GILBIIRD! BIKIN AKU KAGET AJA~"

"Cip…cip…"

"Gimana, sih…itu si Gilbird nyaris kehabisan nafas gara-gara masuk tas lo, tau!" kata Roderich.

"Ehehe…"

Dan yang terakhir, kelompok 6…

"Akhirnya selesai juga, ana~"

"Tasku ternyata nggak berantakan-berantakan amat, ya!" seru Myanmar.

"Cih, enak banget lo. Tas gue wat de pak banget deh…" gumam Sadiq.

"Selesai." Gupta menghela nafas.

"HAH? Masa' cuma gue doang yang belom selesai?" Sadiq kaget. Ia kemudian melihat sekeliling dan menemukan Heracles sedang tertidur…diatas barang-barangnya yang SUDAH TERSUSUN RAPI.

Sadiq cuma bisa jawdrop melihat semua itu.

* * *

><p>Para nations berada di lobby hotel.<p>

"_Kita sudah check out. Ayo naik ke bus masing-masing."_

Kelima bus telah menunggu di halaman depan hotel Panorama.

Sekarang adalah saatnya. Saatnya meninggalkan hotel Panorama.

"Pengen deh nginep disini lagi…" gumam Lily.

"Kapan-kapan, kakak temenin kamu kesini deh." Vash menepuk pundak adiknya.

"Aku pasti bakal kangen banget sama hotel ini, Kumakichi…"

"Dare?"

"Canada da yo…"

"_Pelan-pelan ya, masuknya. Tasnya jangan lupa letakkan di bagasi bus dulu!"_

Setelah semua nations masuk ke dalam bus, perlahan-lahan kelima bus tersebut mulai meninggalkan area hotel Panorama.

"DAAAHH~~!" para nations melambaikan tangan mereka lewat jendela bus. Karyawan-karyawan hotel Panorama membalasnya dari teras depan hotel.

"Bener-bener pengalaman yang gak bisa dilupain, ya…" kata Nesia.

"Iya." Elizaveta menimpali.

"OMG I LOVE THAT HOTEL!" Seru Alfred.

"Kali ini, gue setuju…" jawab Arthur.

Lama kelamaan, hotel Panorama mulai tidak terlihat. Bus mereka berjalan semakin jauh.

"_Tujuan kita selanjutnya adalah ke POM Tahu Lembang. Jaraknya nggak jauh dari sini, kok..."_

"Eh? Beneran gak jauh, Nes?" tanya Vietnam.

"Iya. gak nyampe setengah jam, lah..."

"Bagus."

"Nesiaa! Kok jalanan disini kiri kanan jurang sama hutan, sih? Serem..." Alfred menghampiri Nesia.

"Ya wajar, lah. Lembang kan dataran tinggi."

"Kenapa dataran tinggi mesti banyak jurangnya?" tanya Alfred lagi, dengan muka yang polos.

"Au."

"Lah, Bandung kan kota lo. Kok lo gak tau sih?"

"Soalnya lo nanya yang aneh-aneh sih!"

"Emang aneh. Gue juga heran, kok kota metropolitan ada hutan sama jurangnya ya?" makin polos aja tuh muka...

"SOALNYA CILLA PENGEN JADI DOKTEL! PUAS?"

"TERUS SALAH GUE GITU CILLA PENGEN JADI DOKTEL?"

"Cilla gak mau jadi doktel, da." kata Ivan tiba-tiba. "Dia mau bersatu denganku. Kolkolkolkol..."

"Yanderenya kumat lagi, deh..." sindir Alfred.

Yah, perjalanan ke POM Tahu Lembang memang sangat-amat-singkat.

10 menit kemudian...

_"Yak, kita sampai di POM Tahu Lembang!"_

"HAH?"

"Perjalanannya bentar banget, vee~"

"Alhamdulillah yah udah nyampe! Padahal gue baru aja mau fb-an...sesuatu banget yah..." kata Nesia.

"...Kok kata-katanya familiar gitu ya?" gumam Malaysia.

_"Ayo turun semuanya! Kita mau foto perkelas lagi!"_

"Bastard! Di hotel udah foto, sekarang foto lagi!"

"Mana fotonya depan tulisan POM Tahu Lembang, lagi...gak awesome banget. Kesannya gue buruh pabriknya gitu..."

"Cocok kok, Gil." Roderich menimpali. "Sekalian aja Gilbert-mu itu jadiin tahu."

"IH SORRY YA."

"WOI, TURUN GIL! KELAMAAN BERDUA DI BUS NTAR KEBURU DIFOTO ELIZA LOH!" seru Antonio.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**[1]: aja (bahasa Jawa...)**

**Uwaah...endingnya ngegantung gak sih? ._. dan...yang pairingnya mau dimunculin di chappie depan siapa? soalnya chapter terakhir bakal banjir pairing...oke, sekedar minta saran, humornya garing gak? ada typo gak? masih ada yang perlu dibetulin gak? tolong jawab lewat review ya... ^^ oh iya, untuk tebakan lagu: lagu apa yang dipasang di hapenya Alfred dan lagu yang dinyanyiin Belgie? yang tau jawab ya :D ngomong-ngomong, chapter depan bener-bener gak bisa update asap nih kayaknya...tapi sebelum November pasti update kok! yosh, ini balesan review nya:**

**BraveNina: ah~ makasih pujiannya! XD benar, itu on the floor. dan saya takut chapter ini perkembangan saya nurun lagi... ;_; oke, thanks for the review!**

**Bella Hamasaki: tebakanmu dua2nya benar! #yaiyalah. Joni blak blakan? ahahaha, saya juga suka iklan itu. "tunguuu! kak Joni salah apa sih?" yaampun itu apa banget...XD oke, daripada curcol, mendingan udahan aja deh. thanks for the review!**

**Haruhi Kitahara: kalo Arthur itu *ac**ko, pasti mimpinya lebih indah deh! #gakgituwoi. yap, itu on the floor, tapi lagu kedua bukan heartbeat. dan saya tau ini apdet lama banget. jangan cekek Sachiko yah. belakangmu ada yang lagi death glare kamu tuh. thanks for the review!**

**BlackYuki: ng...berhubung rate nya T, mungkin gak di raep ya...Iggy kalo tidur? yang pasti sangat amat munyu sekali (?) iya, itu on the floor. USUK yang di bus nya chapter depan ya! soalnya disini belom pulang dan...dari hotel ke pom tahu lembang cuma 10 menit, kan gak kerasa hint nya XD thanks for the review!**

**Ms. United Kingdom: oke, itu on the floor. oh iya, yang pelayan itu kamu yang ngalamin, kan? hahaha. merinding gak? #eh. aah fic ini pasti tamat ;_; yang sabar yah #lho. fic-fic buatanku yang lagi ditulis ada kok! yosh, thanks for the review!**

**Shabrina Liem: iya ya, Alfie sama Artie emang bikin ngakak XD yah, cerita ini bakal tamat di chapter depan. maaf ya :( akhir kata, thanks for the review!**

**hahahahaha: waa, maaf update nya lama banget ;_; thanks for the review!**

**Valencia Carriedo: oh ya? deket rumah? coba main kesana deh, seru lho! yap, itu everytime we touch. thanks for the review!**

**See you in the next chapter!**

**REVIEW~~!**

**AND NO FLAME.**


End file.
